The Story of a Dreamer
by Normal Author
Summary: Laiz always wanted something from his life, something different from his usual dull routine. So when he is asked if he wants power along with an adventure, he could only think of one answer "I do!" ... Hi, i'm new so expect this to contain a lot of mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Bye**

In an unknown part of space a male could be seen, his appearance suggest he is middle-age but somehow gives off an immeasurable amount of power and wisdom that anyone his age should not have.

This being's expression is currently not befitting of the power and wisdom he emanates as he is travelling at great speed, far surpassing the fastest things known to man. And the reason this being is traveling at that speed? Well, that could be explained by the distortion of space around him while, the center of the universe shrinks, as if it were compressing.

'I have less than a second to get out of this universe, if i am unable to do so within that time i'm absolutely sure that the explosion from the compression will not leave even a single speck of my disintegrated body. There is only one way out of this.'

And so after the being finishes this thought, circles with complex patterns similar to magic circles surround him as a crack in space appears in front of him. He does not hesitate and flies full speed to the crack.

The explosion occurs at that exact moment and quickly catches up at the being.

.

.

.

.

In what we know as earth, inside a house there is a man resting on a chair. He is facing a window where the grass and trees bask in the sun. Following the grasses and trees' example, he sips the hot coffe beside him as his focus is directed at his book. If anyone were to see him, they'll likely feel themself enveloped in the tranquility of his appearance. But..

Inside his mind, contrary to his appearance is war. In his head a large amount of people is fighting against a single person. And unlike what people would expect, the man is on his way to slaughtering the opposing enemies like they were a bunch of helpless chil- errm, chickens.

'That was an amazing fight scene, loved the way the author was able to portray the main character's." Laiz, the main character sighs as he admires the scene in the book. That's right he was reading a book in a character's point of view, something he regularly does as his habbit.

After finishing another round of chapters, he stands up and gets another set of clothes, getting ready to head out for a run.

'I'm gaining some weight these days..'

Laiz goes outside and starts running. The pathway he is taking requires no turns so he focuses on his breathing. This is something he has learned online called meditation this was very useful to him as he was able to soothe many negative emotions he has accumulated from the not so bright moments of his life.

"Breath in... Breath out... Breath in.."

Laiz's focus on running and meditation is interrupted when something appears in front of him when passing a park.

"... Weird.. It looks like a distortion"

Laiz mutters as he stops a few meters away from the cluster of darkness. His eyes narrow, switching his focus from running and meditation to the distortion.

'This looks dangerous... And i'm curios'

Laiz chooses to stay, ignoring his mind's torrent of danger alerts instead following his sense of curiosity.

Just after Laiz's decision to stay a person shoots out of the distortion, flying a few meters at amazing speeds before violently crashing into a tree, breaking it in the process.

Laiz is left dazed for a few seconds before coming to his senses. Laiz observes the person, he notices that the person is missing a few limbs and has burn marks all over his body.

'What the hell..?'

This thought passes as his body kneels without his consent.

Laiz is left puzzled as an invisible force acts upon him. He forces his body to move to his will. Eventually Laiz regains his control, forming a few sweats in the process. Laiz looks at the being, suspecting it was the source of that heavy force.

'hmm, now..'

Laiz grabs a random stick from the ground and pokes the being, something incredibly stupid to do to a being that comes out of distortion and assumingly able to emit great amounts of pressure even with such injuries. Laiz has always been a passive troll, no matter what situation it was but this.. If a person were to see his actions, they'll probably curse at his stupidity and start running full speed at the opposite direction.

'Got to be careful, who know what'll happen when i touch this being'

Laiz ignores the simple options and bravely, or stupidly pokes even harder at the being. By this point the imaginary person observing his actions has already surpassed his limits and was running away from Laiz as if he was crazy. Just as Laiz was about to poke (hit) some thing he shouldn't

"..Ughh.. What are you doing?"

As if sensing the being could fell ominous danger, the being regains conciousness. He is dazed and fuzzy for a second but, as if a switch has been flipped his cloudy eyes is replaced with a clear and sharp reflection as he questions Laiz.

"Making sure you are alright"

Laiz replies blatantly.

"..."

The being remains silent before replying with an amused laugh.

"I see, thanks for the thought"

The being thanked Laiz calmly.

"No problem"

The being chuckles at his stoic relpy. After the chuckle, the being looks at the surroundings. Laiz, seeing this could not help but notice the beings eye, it gave a vacant and distant color, as if he could see everything. When the being faces Laiz again he asks a question.

"May I ask you somethi-"

But before the being could finish his sentence, he covers his mouth with his hand and goes in a coughing fit. What his hand reveals is blood. The being notices Laiz looking at him confusingly

"On my way here, i knew that i was gonna die. But before that i had to pass on my inheritance. A dead person will have no use for such things after all"

The being explanation gave no shock to Laiz. In his mind this situation was cliche among the books he read. The being was shocked to see no reaction from laiz, from what he could tell this world did not have a source to cultivate power and was completely ordinary. The being looked at Laiz's eye intensely as if looking for something, a desire.

"..I thought i was gonna need to settle down for a few years to find the right person but look what landed into me, a dreamer."

Laiz was very confused by the being. He was asking himself: Who tells their story so suddenly! Are you an NPC?

The being, guaranteed that the person in front of him was the one he wanted, introduces himself.

"My name is Oswald, One who has reached the peak of power and may be considered the emperor of all. I will give you power, a power that has helped me reach the Apex of life"

Oswald's voice takes a sharper tone from his previous one as power exuded in his voice.

While Laiz thought that Oswald's voice did give off authority and power, his speech left him cringing.

"That is, if you want to. So I ask do you want power or maybe an adventure OR.. do you just wanna dream forever?"

Laiz's thoughts was focused on Oswald's last statement. He knew Oswald was reffering to him, to that he was annoyed but he could do nothing but swallow his annoyance in as he had to had to relucantly agree on that judgement.

Laiz looked at himself the same way, he was enduring the boring and dull life he lived by reading books, putting himself in the main character's postion. He felt their sadness, experienced their excitement and shared their achievement. He didn't want to go back to his boring life where he did the same things again and again and AGAIN. He was not some robot that repeated it's code repeatedly and he never wanted to be one. Laiz took a deep breath, his eyes looked brighter and his expresion was opposite to his usual i-don't-care face.

"May i ask how this power of yours will help me?"

Laiz's carried himself politely while asking repectfuly

Oswald ignores his injuries and observes Laiz again, before smiling warmly at him and asks a question.

"Do you know what rpg games are?"

Laiz smiled brightly at this question, unable to hide his exitement. He has read more than enough novels to know where this was going.

"Yes, i know what they are. What of it?"

Although Laiz was sure it was the same or something similar to the sytem he heard read about in novels, he was sensible enough to not make assumptions and asked for information.

Oswald couldn't prevent the increase in intensity of his smile. He was nodding in approval of Laiz's actions.

"My creation takes the concept of systems found in those games, this sytem will allow you to personally view and control your information and progress. It includes the functions such as Status, Skills and a lot more. I'm sure you're familiar with this concept. So I ask you again.. Do you want an adventure?"

To Laiz the answer was obvious.

"I do!"

Laiz's answer seem to please Oswald as his smile brightened even more, even Laiz felt creeped by this.

"Alright, come closer"

Laiz does not hesitate and comes closer to the Oswald.

As Laiz comes closer Oswald takes notice of Laiz's hand grasping the stick. Oswald could sense something ominous within that stick when it was in Laiz's hands. He ignored this feeling.

Oswald's index and middle finger glowed with power before pushing it toward Laiz's forehead.

'..I don't feel any differe-'

Before he could finish this thought he felt a large amount of pain coming from his head. It felt as if a thousand needles decided to poke his head.

Laiz leaks out some shouts of pain for a few minutes before turning silent. He laid in the grass, wet due to sweating and breathing heavily.

"You didn't say anything about that painful process.."

Laiz states accusingly after recovering enough energy, feeling sour from the uninformed pain.

'Although, I should have probably expected this. It happens when receiving cheats in novels after all..'

"I didn't? Well you can count that as payment for poking me earlier"

Oswald replies to the accusement nonchalantly.

'Power comes with a price after all..'

Laiz sighs, queitly convincing himself not to punch and poke the stick in the head of the already-injured Oswald.

"Anyway, what comes next?"

Oswald's expression is replaced with a sad smile before coughing out blood in his hand.

"As i said i dont have much time left, the system will tell you the rest.."

A frown overtook Laiz's delighted expression and despite the statements gravity, Oswald was able to plaster a carefree smile.

"Don't look so down now. I'm way too tired and old to keep living anyway. You shouldn't interrupt an old timer's rest you know."

Despite Oswals's words Laiz's frown stayed on his face. Even though he had just met Oswald a few minutes ago he offered an oppurtunity he was desperate to have. He offered a chance to leave his current life, and a chance to do greater things.

So naturally he'd feel bitter at seeing Oswald die in front of him.

Seeing Laiz like this Oswald shakes his head and says

"I have experience a lot of things during my youth up to now, in fact i think i have experienced too much. I have had struggles against strong foes and overcame them, experienced love which blossomed into a family."

Oswald looks at Laiz in eyes and so does Laiz.

"My children.. I've seen them grow from an innocent child to a capable adult. At that time i always thought i would die before them and that i would leave seeing their sadness and conviction. What i instead saw was their fear and vulnerability when they saw they're mother and my lover die in front of them. WHAT I INSTEAD SAW WAS, NOT MY DEATH BUT THEY'RE DEATH!"

Oswald's powerful and carefree demeanor was now gone, instead replaced by the tired and vulnurable Oswald.

"It's been a long time since that happened, from there i basicly lived my life fighting lifelessly... Honestly, i just want some rest"

After a few seconds of silence, Laiz coud do nothing but sigh. It was impossible to change Oswald's decision after hearing that story.

"..I see.. Then i hope you get the rest you want and.. thank you for this chance"

All Laiz could do now was wish him luck and say goodbye.

"Well, i hope you find something in your journey, farewell.."

As Oswald's eyelids slowly close he takes his last breath before finnaly dying. Unknown to Laiz, the sun was now setting and so the beutiful and bright orange light covers them both. Laiz takes a deep breath, appreciating Oswald's kindness. Unfortunately this magnificent scene was ruined.

"..Uhh,"

An awkward cough was heard by Laiz. Laiz was dumbfounded when he looked down at the supposedly dead Oswald looking emberrassingly at him, something no 'dead' person should be able to do.

".. Yeah.. I'm a lot.. Healthier than i thought.."

Laiz looks at Oswald silently, deadpanning.

"..haha.. Well, since i have this much energy left i might as well bestow you one more gift.."

Oswald laughs awkwardly before pushing his index and middle finger towards Laiz's forehead.

Although Laiz was wary of the pain that most likely will come after this, he still let Oswald's finger touch him.

The pain this time was less painful and Laiz was able to withstand it silently.

When the pain has subdued Laiz felt like there was something in his conciousness, so intinctly he put his focus in his head. What he found was a thick leather book, Laiz gazed HARD at the book, as if it would speak and tell him what was inside the book.

Laiz put his focus back to his body and asks Oswald what the book contains.

"That book has all the notes i have taken down from the enlightment of the laws in the universe."

That was all Oswald could muster as he rapidly loses energy.

"Looks like i'll leave this time, huh?"

Laiz looks at Oswald.

"Hmm"

Oswald couldn't help but smile at that respond.

That was Laiz's last image of Oswald before he died: A man with a soft smile on his face as his eye shine brighter than the sun before diming.


	2. Chapter 2

'What do i do now..?'

The sun had set. Laiz was seated on a bench as his thoughts was forming plans on what to do after getting the inheritance Oswald left for him.

'I should probably start with the system'

Laiz didn't forget what Oswald said to him before dying, waking up and dying. He had said that the system will explain what will happen next, so he tried to access the system by saying the first thing that comes to mind

"Menu!"

'...'

Laiz was left with silence.

"Stats!"

'...'

Laiz tried once more, but was again left with silence

Just as Laiz was about to walk up to the corpse of Oswald and give him a kick, he notices something. At the left bottom corner of his sight was a motion of words.

'Loading..?'

Laiz froze for a second, before grinning stupidly.

'Looks like the system needs a bit of time.. I can wait'

This was something Laiz wished to have for years, naturally waiting a few minutes made no difference. So Laiz sat there quitely, waiting.

A few minutes pass by but Laiz just sat there motionless. At thirthy minutes, the word changes from 'Loading...' to 'Loading completed!'. The timing was just right as Laiz's intinct to punch Oswald was reaching new bounds.

Seeing no indication on what to do next Laiz once again tries to access the system verbally.

"Menu!"

Fortunately, a familiar panel pops up after Laiz's command.

At the top the panel shows his name, level and title along with six words lined up at the bottom: Stats, Skills, Abilities, Inventory, Settings and Help. This wasn't suprising to Laiz as it was similar to what he has read.

Laiz couldn't wipe his stupid smile off his face. He exitedly chooses to explore the system. He starts with opening his stats.

STATS

Str: 11

Agi: 13

Dex: 16

Int: 25

Wis: 18

Laiz thought it was simple like the usual, but decided to check what it all meant anyway. After tapping on each, the panel now shows:

STATS

Str - Strength, determines the amount of force one is able to exert.

Agi - Agility, determines how fast one is able to move, think and understand quickly.

Dex - Dexterity, determines how fluid the body reacts to the mind and increases fluidity of thoughts.

Int - Intelligence, determines the speed of of which one can access information from the brain.

Wis - Wisdom, determines the mind's ability to manage and connect information.

Although Laiz didn't have a reference to compare his stats, everything was just as he expected it to be so he moved on to skills.

SKILLS

'..I think i need to perform the skills for it to appear in this panel'

When Laiz saw nothing beneath skills he thought that all his skills hasn't been registered yet. To test this he walked up to a tree and punched it with the image of professional boxers punching in mind. After doing this imitation a couple of times he heard a ding.

Laiz stopped and checked his skills, ancipating what the ding meant.

SKILLS

Boxing - lvl 1: 25.7%

\- Str, Agi and Dex is increased by two points each level.

Just as Laiz thought, it was a new skill! He clicked on the skill, this in turn gave a description of the skill.

Boxing - The ability to fight with fists using the whole body.

Seeing this, Laiz walks to the same tree and punches again. This time he felt a bit more power course his body, he felt his action was faster and his position or stance wasn't as awkward as before.

With his theory confirmed and experiencing the benefits of having his skills listed in the panel, he moved on to Abilities with a smile on his face.

Unexpectedly Laiz sees one ability.

ABILITIES

Book of Knowledge - Grants the ability to open and view the content of Oswald's book.

Laiz's thoughts was bought back to the last gift Oswald gave him: The book in his head.

'..I see, i don't know what to expect from this book but coming from Oswald it should be something amazing!'

Laiz squashes his exitement on opening the book down and instead looks at the next category, the Inventory.

When Laiz opened the Inventory he saw approximately a hundred squares. Laiz had a pretty good idea on what these boxes could indicate. So he grabs a random stick in the ground and pushes it to one of the squares. The result showed Laiz's empty hands. One of the square now has an image showing the exact stick Laiz had. He sticks his hand to in the square before feeling the stick. Laiz grabs it out and, there in his was the same stick.

'Neat!'

Moving on, the Option panel allowed Laiz to change the volume and brightness of his senses, along with the option to put on background music. Laiz could see some benefit in this, especially the BGM part. Laiz chooses to explore this on a later date and moves on to the last one.

"Help"

On the Help Panel Laiz could see many question involving the sytem. Laiz scanned through the questions. He read through a few answers to the question to be safe before finally closing the panel.

'I've got a better understanding on this system so far, as for what to do now.. Oswald said the syst-'

"Ding!"

Before he could finish his thought, Laiz once again hears a ding. Following the ding was a new panel

The Sensory System has sensed the host's world lacking in energies for development. Host is required to choose a world on the list below:

\- Naruto - Rwby

\- One Piece - Seven Deadly Sins

\- Fairy tail - The Devil is a Part-Timer

\- Tokyo ghoul - Bleach

When Laiz so this panel, his eyes somehow turned to stars, a phenomenon where characters are able to re-shape their eyes due to large amounts of emotion, an example? The disappearance of eyes due to a large amount of anger and grief.

Laiz's expression went from exitement to EXITEMENT. If anyone were to decribe his current expression they would wisely say 'This one has reached the summit of pleasure and climax'

Before Laiz went to reading he was addicted to Anime so naturally he knew what choosing one meant. He was full of anticipation when he saw this panel. But at the same time he was torn on which to choose. There was just too many benefits in choosing any single one on the panel and besides that he also gets to interact with the characters of the anime he chooses, who hasn't dreamed of punching Sasuke directly in the face before following with a kick?

After a few minutes in tearing himself apart from comparing the benefits of each options, Laiz decision was was set firm on one Anime. But before he acted on said decision, his face hardened before releasing a sad smile. He had one final thing he had to do before leaving.

Laiz took out his phone and started composing a message. The message indicated that he had found something he wanted to do before adding a statement saying that he will be fine after that was some small talk. Anyone could tell that whoever Laiz is sending this message to, he considered them important. Laiz ends the message with 'Stay healthy Mom, Dad'

At this point tears were threathening to spill from Laiz's eyes. He remembered many points in his life where thoughts of suicide was what he thought of each day. He thought of overdosing himself, shooting himself and stabbing himself many times. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was his responsibility to take care of his parents. He wanted repay his parent's kindness in raising him and choosing to support him when he really needed it. He loved them.

After sending this message, Laiz opens his bank account and unhesitantly transfers every single cent of money he had to his parents, he did not need them after all.

With that out of his chest, he opened the panel again to confirm his decision to transport to...

 **The Devil is a Part-Timer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After clicking the icon, Laiz's surroundings cracked. The air, concrete and everything else around him seemed to be affected by this crack. What was weird though, was the crack didn't look like one would expect it to be. Instead it looked more as if someone tore a photo to pieces and tried to put it all back in shape with tape.

Laiz could not do anything nor did he have enough time to think or feel before he was sucked in to one of the tears.

.

.

.

When Laiz regained conciousness he was met with two things: Darkness and Brightness.

"... Too dark!"

Laiz was frightened by the darkness as he was someone who prefered to be bathed in the sun's bright rays, he was like a plant. One had to wonder how Laiz's skin could stay smooth and milky.

Laiz felt warm heat in his skin behind him so he turned around, expecting the bright soothing sun.

Once again, he was left frightened. MUCH more frightened.

"MY EYEEEEES! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOORKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Instead of the warm brightness that usually leaves Laiz's body and mind cleansed, He was left with something different.. Large amounts of pain...

"FOOOORKKKKK! WHYY!? "

Laiz jumped like a cat who just saw their owner smirking sinisterly as they stood next to a tub full of water, before flailing on the ground like a fish stranded on land.

Laiz is usually reserved when it came to swearing, but currently he felt like he could spew a hundred creative curses before spewing a thousand more.

Fortunately the pain subdued after a few seconds. Laiz now lied on the floor sweating and breathing mildly. From what he saw he was in a large space standing on nothing. This space was divided to two by a sharp line created by the contrasting difference, one was extremely dark and the other was bright white.

He was feeling stupid for blindly turning to something so bright so suddenly. Why couldn't he have thought and stayed composed?

Laiz was bought out of his self-blaming by a familiar sound. A new panel had appeared in front of him.

 **... The.. host may adjust your age and appearance in preparation before transporting to the new world.**

Laiz just accepts the system's subtle sympathy as he contemplates on what to change in his appearance. He was not just gonna shrug this off as this was important in not only games but life. It would decide the impression he gives off.

So knowing this Laiz finally chooses a direction. He was gonna be a TRAP!

..Yup.

Laiz could see many situation to troll with this appearance. Just imagining it leaves Laiz grinning.

Laiz was not gonna change his appearance so dramatically like some who passes the boarder of femininity and make their characters cuter than actual females.

 ***HRMMM* Anime *Cough***

Laiz was just gonna stay CLOSE to that border. Laiz starts by making his body roughly two inches below average. Next he make his face softer and rounder. He changes his eye and hair color to dark blue, while keeping his hair up to his neck. Laiz also adds bangs while leaving some space to reveal some of his forehead. And to end it all, he makes his body softer and make sure to make some parts thinner.

What he was left with was a very cute person. (Gender not specified..) What made this hillarious was Laiz's usual stoic expression. But Laiz just brushes it off, thinking it added some charm in his character.

After looking at himself clearly, he taps 'Done' with a satisfied smile on his face. Laiz was ready to depart, happy with the gifts and help he got in preparation for the new world.

But.. He was left surprised by the appearance of one more panel.

Oswald has instructed System to allow Host a choice to choose an Ability. Please choose ONE Ability below:

\- Elemental Affinity

\- 90% increase in natural affinity towards learning Elemental Skills.

\- Muscle Talent

\- 50% increase in the growth of muscles.

\- Time magic

\- User gains some understanding of Time magic. Increases affinity toward Time Magic by twenty percent. Also gives five starter skill related to this ability.

\- Weapon Mastery

\- User receives knowledge of any weapon. Allows user to wield weapons with a mastery of five years. Mastery is measured by how user is skilled on a weapon after said time of training.

\- Battle Instinct

\- All stats are doubled when in life or death battles.

When Laiz saw this panel, beside the extreme exitement he felt, he also felt like a spoiled child. First was System, SECOND was the Book of Knowledge and THIRD some more cheats. Not to mention each had large amounts of potential.

Laiz let the exitement take over, who would feel any different in this kind of situation? He also didn't want to be like others who take these kind of things for granted, often swearing at the system.

"Okay, now... Which do i choose?"

Laiz verbalizes his thoughts to bring his focus back to what is now important.

Laiz's thoughts of Elemental Affinity was it would give him have a lot of choices. It would allow him to adapt to the enviroment and his future enemy's specialised skills, thus becoming more versatile.

Muscle talent on the other hand wasn't quite up to the standard compared to the other abilities in Laiz mind. He thought that this can be covered by energies like chakra or ki, he put this ability in number five of the ranking.

Laiz's ideas and grasp on what Time Magic can do was very vague, but he knew for sure this was bound to be something powerful. He was also interested on the five skills he receives for choosing this ability.

His thoughts on Weapon Mastery was similar to Elemental Mastery. It would be versatile. But a plus was the mastery, it would allow him to have actual skills to wield the abilities proficiently. A SUPER plus was said on the explanation of the skill. It implies that it lets the user wield any weapon as if he was trained to use said weapons by five years. This meant that if he increases his potential to wield a weapon he would be training with that benefit. For example, a skill increases learning time of a sword by 30%, this makes his quality of training much greater thus more results in shorter time.

The Battle Instinct was like a super saiyan. It would allows Laiz to increase his stats by two times, but.. He wasn't sure if he could adapt to the difference in base stats appropriately. He would probably need time to get used to that, meaning he could only be good at using the skill after many life or death scenarios. He wasn't looking forward to that.

Overall, each ability was over-powered and choosing one meant enhancing his natural potential by a large margin either way.

Laiz takes his time on choosing the most suited ability for him, comparing his power level at the peak of each ability and many other factors he could think of.

.

.

.

.

Ready for departure?

(Y) (N)

With Laiz's ability confirmed, He presses 'Y' with a soft smile and a far-away gaze. Resolve and determination clearly radiating off his eyes.

/

 **Polls are on Royal Road**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Home**

After pressing 'Y' Laiz was met with darkness before losing consciousness.

...

"Owww.. I've had enough meetings with unconciousness this past hours.."

Laiz woke up in an alley between two building, grunting away the pain in his head. It took him some time to adjust to his situation.

When he regained his clarity, he took notice of his current state and his surroundings.

First things first, physically, he was fine and besides a minor headache he was, as a whole, alright.

As for the location he was currently in.. Laiz knew exactly where he was. He knew this because of two people beside him: Sadao Mao and Shiro Ashiya.

He was in an alley of Japan, Sasazuka wherein the show starts. Accordingly, two of the protagonist are trasported from their world, Ente Isla to this alley.

Laiz took note of Mao and Ashiya appearance, they were currently covered in light injuries and the clothes they wore seemed to be too large for their stature.

Mao and Ashiya spoke to each other disorientedly in a language that Laiz assumed to be the language of Ente Isla. The two did not take notice of Laiz as both seemed to be dazed. They get out of the alley and go to the street, stumbling along the way.

What they see is tall buildings that seem to reach the skies, speeding cars and the lights that can be seen all around them.

If anyone were to see Ashiya's reaction to the cars passing by they would see him in a stance, both hand straight in front. Laiz would have thought that the weirdo was a chuunibyuu had he not watched the show.

They froze dramatically upon looking at everything around them as they were unfamiliar with modern technology.

Although Laiz wanted to interact with Mao and Ahshiya he knew they wouldn't understand each other as both spoke a language from another world. Besides..

He didn't want to be associated with the two right now as they looked like idiots and were attracting attention. So Laiz just hid in the alley, quietly observing the two.

A good decision made by Laiz as the two actually attracted two police officers. The two officers got out from their vehicle and tried to speak to Mao and Ashiya but was interrupted by Ashiya.

 **"NDYW IOW OIWDNO DOWM!"**

Laiz had an idea of what he said as he had watched the show and noticed the threat as well as the sneer in Ashiya's voice.

"Huh? What are doing?"

The older of the two officers asked not at all threatened and more puzzled than anything.

"Ugh.. They're foreigners they're probably cosplaying, we don't get them much around the area though"

The younger officer groans and complains, unamused with the two 'wanna-bes'

The two officer seem to misunderstand the two as the result of the language barrier along with the exagerated motions from Ahshiya.

Because of the trouble Mao and Ashiya can cause to the public, the two officers is forced to take the two to the police station for interogation. Luckily the two offers no resistance as even without magic Laiz thought they were still way above average physically.

Anyway, now that the two idiots were gone Laiz focused on his situation and his plan of action.

The biggest problem Laiz was facing right now was that he was currently lacking in knowledge of this world. Although he watched the show, it didn't expand on it's world, instead focusing on the characters.

Nowadays there were many sources of information, but due to his current state of poverty his only option was learn the old way.

'The library it is.'

And so after making sure he is clean and representable he walks around the city looking for a library.

. . .

After looking for a library for hours he now stood in front of a large rectangular building with two floors eating some snacks which he bought at a cheap price of 300 yen while wearing an earphone, listening to his world's music through his phone's library of songs.

On Laiz's way to the library he had ran into a bank that was open despite the current hours, he checked whether his money still had value which luckily, was available for exchange. He opened an account and stored his money there. Laiz was grateful for his cautiosness in storing his wallet in his inventory. After that exchange he now had 37 thousand yen.

'This isn't too bad'

Laiz walked in the library with food stuffed in his mouth. He looked like a child who just received a treat from their parents.

Inside the library was countless rows of shelves, each containing large amounts of books.

Laiz froze upon looking at all the books. He may have reacted differently sometime ago but, now he had the system. That meant one thing for Laiz: _SKILLS!_

While Laiz was stuck on his fantasies, a distance away from him was a counter stacked with books while an old lady with a book in hand was frowning at him.

The lady puts her book down and walks up to Laiz with slow yet firm steps.

"Excuse me miss"

The old lady tapped on Laiz's shoulder for his attention.

"..Yes?"

Laiz's eyebrows raised at being judged as female. Although he barely gave a reaction on the outside inside he was suprised at such a mistake. Luckily, he managed to wake up from his stupefaction and was able to reply a second after.

"Just in case you haven't seen the signs around the building, there are no eating or drinking inside this library. If you need to eat please go outside."

Laiz saw no such signs when entering the library, not that he really paid attention.

"I'm sorry ma'am, i did not see the sign."

Laiz said with an apologetic smile.

The old lady was suprised at the unexpected reply from Laiz. In her mind young people like him was a rarity to find, sure they would apologize but it was, most of the time all customs. She could see through those mischilveous and undiciplined fools.

"It's alright, just make not to do it next time"

But it looked like some still had their standards up. The lady smiled at Laiz and just told him to be careful next time.

"Thank you, i'll come back"

Laiz left the library and was once again outside, he put his snacks in the inventory this time and made sure no one saw him.

Back inside the lady gazed at Laiz before nodding approvingly. Laiz smiles and nods back.

With that out of the way Laiz went around, looking for the history section. A few minutes later and he stumbled to a section that only contained 3 shelves.

'.. Nobody really likes history nowadays..'

With a frown on his face he started checking out the books anyway.

To sum all the things Laiz found out, most major events were left unchanged compared to the Earth he knew. Though there were some minor changes, for example some important individual's names were changed.

Laiz was just about to read another book when suddenly, he hears a ding.

"hmm?"

Laiz was too focused on reading so he was left suprised by the unforeseen sound. Laiz examined the change in the system, upon opening menu he saw an exclamation mark lined up on top of the six categories.

Laiz was just about to tap on it out of curiosity, when he remebered where he was. There was still a few peple around him so he decided to hold himself and went to the toilet just in case it attracts attention.

Inside the toilet, Laiz was greeted with a two people one flustered and the other confused.

The flustered one was in the middle of 'something' when supposedly a woman came in.

"Umm.. what are you doing here miss? This is the male's toilet area..."

The confused one of the guys managed to speak up, while the other was putting his pants up. Laiz suddenly had an impulse, it was a nature of his that was very important, he had to act on this impulse.

"It was below average.."

Laiz looked at the flustered male as he spoke with a blank voice.

Silence suddenly overcame the three after this.

It took a few seconds before the flustered one broke the silence by exploding in embarassment.

"Wh- What are you talking about!?"

Laiz couldn't help but smirk when he heard him stutter. The poor guy was just about say some more excuses when Laiz suddenly stopped him.

"Calm down dude, i'm just joking around. I'm a guy"

Laiz added some slangs in his speach to appear more friendly and point out that he meant no harm (to his confidence).

Although the person was skeptical about Laiz being male, he didn't have the courage to continue to speak so he choose to say 'ohhh' as if he understood before running away.

Once more, silence overcame Laiz and the other person..

"Are you really a guy?"

Laiz looked at the other person, he was still confused at what just happened.

"Yeah, just a very femanine guy"

Laiz formed a small smile before confirming his question with a small joke.

"I'm glad i wasn't that guy"

The person said this while smiling weakly and left.

Laiz turned around, heading inside one of the toilets with a small smile.

 **Host cannot access the energy around him. To help host, the System has made a book explaining how to gather and control this energy. You may receive this book in inventory after update.**

 **As an extension of this, Shop will be opened to assist host in gathering tools to achieve this. New pannel will be added after update.**

 **Please wait..**

Laiz was surprised at the help he received from the system. He was also shaking in exitement on what to expect from the Shop option.

Laiz sat there waiting for a few seconds before the panel disapeared and was replaced with a new panel.

 **Update Complete!**

Although Laiz wanted to take out the book from the system, he held that off for now and just studied the new function.

What he found was a range of items and skill books all organized in categories. The items belonged to things Laiz have seen an other shows and games.

Laiz was very thrilled at this discovery as there were many overpowered items he could see from this. But he forced his emotions down and once again scanned the panel, he saw that each contained a number and a 'pt' following after at the bottom. The more beneficial it was, the bigger that number was.

Laiz assumed 'pt' meant points. He looked at the how much point he had by looking at the top, having a bad feeling on what was coming.

Currently, he had 100pt.

This crushed all hopes Laiz had. From what he saw, the average value in the shop was 1000pt.

'.. Work before benefits, huh?'

Laiz just left the toilet muttering an excuse at the system's injustice.

Laiz went back to the history section and picked up the book he was gonna read.

But as soon as Laiz picked up the book he heard another ding. He once again opened the system to see what was up this time.

 **Reading - lvl 1: 10.4%**

 **\- Increases Int and Wis by 2 each level when reading.**

What he found was a new skill under the Skill panel

'Nice..'

Laiz appreciated the unexpected skill and just moved to reading.

...

A few hours later the sun's bright light came from the windows of the library.

'.. It's already day?'

Laiz put his book away, tired and stumped from reading all night. Though, to laiz it was worth as he now had a good grasp on this world's history and current state. Besides, his Reading skill was now level fourteen, when he reads he can already feel the immense change in stats.

Laiz got up, ignoring his body's protest to rest and put all the books back in the shelves.

Then he sits down to focus on his next goal: Getting a house.

Laiz already had a place in mind.

Laiz got out of the library and went to a small building advertising houses and residences around the area. He asked if he can rent a certain residence. Luckily they confirmed his question.

Laiz was guided to the place he was planning to stay in. Outside, he could tell the residence had a bottom floor and stairs outside leading to a second floor. He was staying in the second floor.

"Ma'am, this place has 10 rooms, in total each floor has five"

The agent did his job in introducing the residence with a proffesional voice. Not noticing his mistake. Luckily Laiz was already used to being mistaken as a lady and was unfazed by his mistake.

"You will be staying in this room"

The agent stops in a door at the right end of the hallway and motions Laiz inside.

Laiz thought the room was not very spacious but for one person it was enough.

"The room's size is 10 by 15 and contains a kitchen, bathroom and an open space for the resident..."

The agent stated all the room's properties and its advantages.

"Alright, this will be fine"

Laiz was content with the room and so agreed to rent it. The agent smiled at the deal's success before remembering something.

"Oh right, you have to meet the owner of this residence before anything else. Please follow me"

Laiz was led downstair to the door of the owner. After knocking who- no, WHAT came out was a plump lady covered in heavy make up with purple hair and a matching leather jacket that covered almost all her body. She carried a purple purse and on her head was a feather hat.

Laiz recognized this character.

'.. I always thought that the comments on Miki-T's appearance was exagerated but..'

Laiz's eyes hurt just from looking at the lady but he couldn't look away as he was awestruck in wonder. He wanted to know how a person could be that ug- Unsigthly to the eye..

"My, oh my. Don't look so much, control yourself young man."

The lady seemed to have caught Laiz's gaze as he vice took a playful tone.

The alien SPOKE! Laiz couldn't help but shudder at the way it spoke and it's attempt of ellagancy. It would have worked had it been anyone else in that shoe but.. This creature's attempt just bought fear to hearts of who ever was cursed enough to ever hear it.

What he was horrified from was it misunderstand his gaze!

'I was looking at you at DISGUST not at LUST!'

Although Laiz was very disturbed and scarred at the lady, he managed to keep his face from turning to how he truly felt and smiled instead.

The agent frowned and was confused at the landlady's statement.

"Owner, don't misunderstand this person is a lady..."

The owner seemed non-chalant by the agent's comment and asked Laiz his gender.

"Is that true?"

Laiz didn't expect the lady to be able to recognize his gender, there really seems to be more to the lady.. besides it's appearance..

"That's right. I am male."

The Agent was stupified for a second before shouting in shock.

"..WHAT!?"

The Agent was very confused and thought: Did i not call you ma'am several times why didn't you say anything!?

"I'm sorry for not informing you, i thought it was amusing."

Laiz maintained his smile at this statement, not at all sorry at his actions.

"...It's alright.."

the agent seemed to be stuck in shock at the revelation.. Moreover Laiz looked like a beauty, how could he be a guy?!

"I can handle it from here, you may take your leave"

The owner broke the awkward silence and sent the poor agent away.

"My, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miki Shiba, you may call me Miki-T"

After the agent was gone the owner, Miki Shiba finally introduced herself.

"Hello.. Miki-T, my name is Laiz and i plan to rent a room here.

Laiz was hesitant on calling her 'Miki-T', but just decided to get on with it.

"Mhh, ah yes! Room 10 right?"

Laiz's statement left Miki-T thinking before realization hit her.

"Yes ma'am"

Laiz kept his perfect smile on and confirmed her affirmation.

"Alright, you should already know that the pay is 30,000 yen every month?"

Laiz nods in confirmation

" Alright, here is the keys, enjoy your stay!"

Miki-T maintained her own smile of which she must thought of as graceful..

"Thank you"

And so Laiz headed to his new room in Villa Rosa Sasazuka.


	5. Chapter 5

**System**

After Laiz had settled in at his new room, he straight away experimented with his new found powers as well as the system.

The first thing he wanted to discuss with himself was his senses.

Since arriving to this world Laiz felt everything around him. The only reason he was caught by suprise by the libararian lady was because of how she addressed him and because he was 'feeling' too much things at the same time.

Laiz had a good idea on what the root of his senses are.

'It has to be from Elemental Affinity'

What Laiz noticed about his senses was that it did not use an organ to function. Instead it felt like the elements around him were communicating with him. The trees, earth, air. He could feel everything the elements around him felt.

Laiz found his new senses beneficial, IF he were to increase his intelligence as the only set back it had right now was it's large constant amount of information the user has to process.

This leads to a question for Laiz: How do you increase stats?

Laiz only had a vague sense on how to increase his stats as he skimmed through the information previously given to him. Which was understandble as some people would run ahead to an adventure with nothing on them due to exitement.

Anyway, Laiz thought this was a good time to read through the help section.

On the help section was a familiar panel containing questions the user may have towards the system.

The first few lines involved on how to open the system panels and an option telling him to either set the trigger to be verbal or with thought.

Obviously, Laiz choose to set it to open by thought as he did not want to be seen as an idiot in public.

What Laiz found about skills was different from the usual in the mind of Laiz. The Skills section allowed skills that is on the list a boost in stats that is associated with said skill. To have skills listed on the panel, Laiz has to show a certain amount of mastery in the skill or use skill books found from the Shop. The level will show his mastery starting from one.

The function of this section seemed to have been toned down compared to others Laiz read about. This section only helped his stats and not his comprehension, this means that he has to learn the skills manually and no level up's that will correct his mistakes. Of course there was the skill books but, each cost a lot of points. Points that had WAY too much zeros compared to his measly amount of 100 pt.

'.. Ok'

Although it wasn't as overpowered as Laiz would have liked, he gave no complaints.

A flip from that was Laiz's discovery of the Ability section. The Ability panel stored all his powers. Right now he had two: Book of Knowledge and Elemental Affinity. The exciting part of this was, it had it's own category in the Shop. In it, had abilities found in games and shows as well as a few originals.

There were many things in Laiz mind, particularly: **SHARINGAN! BYAKUGAN! RINNEGAN! TECHNIQUES!**

Laiz mouth watered when he thought of ALL the ABILITIES he could get.

He could grind for weeks just to get a single one of those but, currently he had limited methods of collecting points.

This was because this world lacked monsters. In the help section, it was said that you could get points by: Leveling up, getting achievements and killing monsters.

Killing monsters was highlighted in Laiz's head as it affects the other two significantly. Now he was kind of regretting choosing this world. (So am I)

Well.. Laiz did not worry to much about this as there was something that he kept in mind when he decided to go to this world. (My solution)

Back to the subject, Laiz found out that to increase his stats, he needed to challenge himself. For example, when excercising past his limits he will receive a stat in strength and when studying to his limits he will receive a stat in inteligence.

An alternative was to use Stat Points (SP). Five SP is gained every level, currently he was level 14, which meant he had 70 SP.

He decided to hold on those points and grind manually until the benefits of the method bacame scarce.

.

.

.

At the back right corner of a hall was a room, in it was a person surrounded by many stacked and scattered books while a ray of light was radiating from a small opening of the curtains. This person was Laiz.

A week before this time, after getting himself informed and ready, he tried to read the skill book the system gave him. But, the result wasn't as he expected AND definately not as he wanted it to be.

When Laiz touched the book, ready and excited to learn about the energies around him, he was met by an unpleasant panel:

 **!**

 **This Book requires 100 Intelligence and 60 Wisdom to learn.**

 **!**

At that time, Laiz's stats was as followed: Str 11, Agi 13, Dex 16, Int 25 and Wis 18

His Int and Wis wan't even CLOSE to that required number. Laiz, as if he ate something bitter, remembered his expression when he first found this out.

First was a sad smile for acceptance, second was a grimace for realisation and the final was him sulking as he imagined the hell he was gonna go through.

Laiz might of liked reading but.. Studying was something he would not voluntarily do unless needed to. He still had those scars from his time in school and university. He really didn't want to this..

...

.. After a week of meeting his old friend, study, Laiz's Intelligence stat jumped to 104 while his Wisdom stat now lied in 82

Even for Laiz, reading for that long was tiring. Luckily, he was able to find subjects he was interested in. That atleast put some enjoyment in reading all those books.

Another good point was he got some new skills from all that reading. Although some weren't as heaven defying as his abilities, it was still a plus for Laiz.

 **Reading - lvl 32: 60%**

 **\- Increases Int and Wis by 2 each level when reading.**

 **Martial Arts - lvl 30: 99.9%**

 **\- Increases Str, Agi and Dex stats by 15% when using Martial Arts**

 **Gardening - lvl 5: 57%**

 **\- Dex stat is increased by 2 points each level.**

 **Zone - lvl 43: 32%**

 **\- Wis and Int is used to absolute limit for a period of time.**

Laiz's Reading skill levelled up many times throughout the week as expected from reading countless books in a span of a week. This skill was very much appreciated by Laiz as it gave his Int and Wis a 50+ boost when reading.

Laiz was very interested in Martial Arts and read many books about the subject, he looked through Krav Maga, Taekwondo, and a few more. As a result all the different styles, including his Boxing, was fused into a single skill which was now Martial Arts. Though at this point it was worth noting that it was all knowledge and no experience, which is probably the cause in the skill stopping in level 30.

Gardening.. Laiz has reached new height when it came to loving nature. He now knew how to take care of many kinds of plants.. That's all.

The Zone skill was something Laiz did not see coming.

The Zone was a skill in which was similar to his reading skill, except, he can use it on any task.

As to how Laiz got this.. It was most likely from reading. He knew a bit of the term 'Zone' due to a certain show and have experienced it many times back on his old world.

From what he saw it was the same as he knew it as. The Zone allows the user to enhance their skills by being in a state of absolute focus. During this state, the user's sense of time is gone and all unnecassary thoughts or actions are terminated to achieve the goal of the task.

The difference from what he knew was that, he could activate the Zone at anytime during any task after reaching level 40.

'This is OP!' - That was what Laiz thought after experiencing this skill.

'This is.. Broken' - That was what Laiz thought after reaching level 40 in the skill. Though despite his thought at the time, a big grin that made Maou and Ashiya jealous for unknown reasons was on Laiz's face.

Oh!

That brings things to a new topic. The two idiots was now his neigboor. Laiz was not caught off-guard by this as it was the reason he moved here after all.

They moved in about two days ago.. *Flashback

 _Laiz just woke up from a good night sleep after another crazy day of reading when suddenly he heard a commotion in the hallway._

 _Laiz opened his curtain just enough for one of his eye to see. Who he saw was four people, it was Maou, Ashiya, a random agent AND Miki-T._

 _It seemed like Ashiya and Maou were as horrified as he was when first meeting Miki-T, just that their reaction was so much more exagerated that it was comical._

 _Well, Laiz couldn't blame them. The only reason he was able to keep his face straight was because he was awesome.. Though, there may have been a tinyyyy twitch in his expression then, he was STILL awesome._

 _Laiz waited for them to finish their conversation and leave as he did not want to confront the formidable monster there._

 _After sometime Maou and Ashiya finally decided and settled for this place._

 _When Miki-T and the agent was gone, Laiz walked up to his new neighbors and greeted them with a polite smile._

 _"Hello, my name is Laiz Green, are you two staying here?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, my name is Laiz Green, are you two staying here?"

Laiz's question made his presence known to Maou and Ashiya.

"Y-yes, this will be our first base in this world!"

Ashiya stuttered in suprise before setting to an authoritative voice. Though, anyone would be able to tell Ashiya's awkward Japanese.

An ordinary person would have thought this weird person was weird by the tone of his voice and his weird use of words. Everything about him just screamed 'weird!' to a normal person. Fortunately, Laiz was not ordinary and decided not to comment on it. He knew of Ashiya's background, a commander of the demon race.

Although Laiz had to admit, Ashiya looked nothing but a weirdo in his current state.

Laiz just smiles at his reply.

"I see, welcome to Villa Rosa Sasazuka Residence. It's good to finally have a few company in this lonely place"

Maou and Ashiya took a few seconds to reply as they struggled to understand what Laiz just said with their small knowledge and experience of the Japanese Language.

After a few second of awkward silence, the two looked each other in realization.

"We look forward to staying here!"

Maou stepped up this time and replied straight-forwardly.

The two were very suprised in their time in this world, the people, the techonology and the different standards. Each was vastly different to their own. They needed some time to adjust.

Laiz could tell this, so he said his goodbye before going back to his room.

...

Laiz had many things to do, so he left the two to their own and focused on his problem: Lack of money, Strength and a way to travel to different universes.

Laiz had his hopes in the 'Gate', a portal that connects to other worlds. A problem with that though was, he did not know what world it connects to. He had his faith on the system for that part.

As an reinforcement to this, he was studying subjects related to space and time. These subjects included Maths, Physics and other areas of Science.

Learning all these like it was some appetizer may have seemed crazy and impossible to some, but for Laiz it was achievable as he had the intelligence and skills to support him.

What Laiz set his focus to was the book about energies. He could see many possibilities with these energies going in hand with Maths and Science.

Things that require large amounts of electricity or other modern source may be subtituted by what he was about to learn.

So, Laiz took out his book from the inventory and touched it with expectations motivating him.

 **Requirement met!**

 **Would you like to use?**

 **(Y) (N)**

Laiz let out a soft laugh

'Of course i would'

So with a quick and precise motion, he taps 'Y'.

Laiz was sure on what was going to happen next so he layed down quickly and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, information regarding energies flowed into Laiz's brain.

The pain he felt was similar to his Elemental Affinity sense when he had lower processing power. Except, the pain he felt was a few times more painful. This suprised Laiz a little as in his state, he is able to process the exact number of leaves in a tree and each of it's position through his senses. He was comparable to a supercomputer.

He put his right hand in his temples and slowly massaged that spot to relieve some pain.

Despite the pian, Laiz welcomed this with a smile as it meant there were a large amount of information he could use, thus bringing in more possibilities.

More than 15 minutes passed by with Laiz frowning on the ground.

At the end of his pain, Laiz stood up, opened the window and sat on corner to lean on the wall. He was exhausted from the memories he received and needed a bit of rest.

Laiz stared outside, he looked at the sun suppressed by the cloudy sky and felt the cold wind through his window.

He was calmer, and feeling more comfortable. Laiz didn't seem to notice this change and just kept staring outside blankly.

Many thoughts came to Laiz, from Oswald to now. It all seemed so unreal in spite of his experience in reading stories with similar situations.

Laiz shook his head, he was gonna get lost in thought if he continues staring outside. And he knew there were gonna be a mix of emotions as he goes deeper to recalling his memories.

So he stands up and takes a small notebook. He needed to record the main points in what he learned about energies to clear up the information as it felt a bit blurry.

After organizing Laiz's memories he noted the types of energy he has access to now by narrowing it using the things he knew about this world.

From what he knew there were two types of magic in this world: Sacred Magic or Demonic Magic.

As for what they actually do and the difference between them, he doesn't know. But his new knowledge was here for a reason.

What he found by searching his memories was many things. But what made the most logical sense to Laiz was an energy called Aether.

Aether is an energy that can be gathered and used for various things. Where you gather this energy from determines whether you are a dark or light magic user. It was identical with this world's magic, they were just named differently.

The problem with this world is it's limitations of energy gathering. From what Laiz remembered in the show there were no way in gathering Sacred magic unless a pill containing Sacred force was consumed.

As for Demonic magic, it is fueled by consuming all negative emotions around the user. Whether that be sadness, fear or hate. This concept was also supported by his memories on Aether.

From what Laiz saw, his only option now is Demonic magic. He was a bit disheartened by it's lack of potential in this world, but it was the only thing he had.

So he searched his memory for a method to gathering Demonic Force to use dark magic or otherwise known as Demonic magic.

Laiz found that to gather the Demonic force around him he has to first feel it.

Feel it..

".. Wait"

Laiz suddenly paused before jolting up.

'My new senses.. Could they be..?'

Now that Laiz thought about it, were there ways people could just feel their surrounding, unless.. It was some type of energy.

The memories Laiz received was getting more integrated in his mind as suddenly information regarding chakra came into mind. Apparently this chakra is able to create and manipulate elements and is the most common energy that can control it.

'If the elements in this world are controlled by chakra my Elemental Affinity must of allowed me to sense chakra'

This meant that this world DOES have another source of energy. Just that no one has the ability to sense it.

'This is good!'

Laiz was pleasantly suprised by this realization, this will allow him more possibilities to achieve his current goal.

...

Another week has passed since then. Now he was able to crudely control Chakra. This new control allowed Laiz to change the range of his Elemental Senses.

With his current intelligence, he could expand his senses up to 200 meters around him with no setbacks, any further and it starts to cause pain for Laiz.

Laiz was planning on working about other things he could do with this chakra this week.

Right now, Laiz was walking home from his job. The job he took was temporary and was only there to support his spot in the residence and his needs.

As Laiz fantasized about what he could do with chakra he abruptly came accross an interesting building.

The building looked old and was built of wood. It had two floors, the first floor was accessable by a small stair toward the entrance. While the second floor was smaller than the first. It also had many windows surrounding it.

Laiz could tell this was a Dojo from the style of the building, this was a natural ability to people like him who has watched countless japanese shows.

There was also the massive sign in front of the entrance, right in front of him.

'..It's not on a mountain that stretches high into the heavens named Heavenly Mountain...'

Laiz sighed in dissapointment as he compared the Dojo in front of him to a fantasy novel.

Anyway, Laiz wondered how good he was at martial arts as a result of the many books he has read. He also wanted to know if he can breakthrough from the level he was stuck in for martial arts.

So, Laiz entered the Dojo with curiosity and expectation in heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal Fight!

Upon entering the Dojo, Laiz was met with a group looking at him with focused eyes, as if they found some rare treasure by accident.

"Hi.."

Laiz waved at them with an awkward smile in response to their uncomfortable stares.

"..."

Luckily this awkward scene was ended by a man much more older than the rest standing in front of the group.

"My students are in the middle of practice right now, can you wait a few minutes?"

The Old man spoke to Laiz politely despite his strict face and atmosphere.

Laiz nods in response before walking off into the corner.

The old man walks to his previous spot and starts training his students like nothing happened. Even though there were a few curious gazes directed at Laiz from a few students, within a few minutes they're full focus was on training.

'They're diciplined..'

Laiz was weirded out by this group's focus and ability to completely ignore his presence like he was some bug. Had it only been three or four people to do so, he would've been suprised already. But it looked like every single student didn't even have him in their mind.

...

After doing some stances, excersising and spars the teacher finaly came to talk to Laiz after putting his students on Self-practice.

"Now, who are you and what is your purpose here?"

The teacher was straight-forward with his question and quickly addressed Laiz's reasons in going to the Dojo.

"..I'm Laiz. I wanted to spar with you guys.."

Laiz didn't bother to sugar coat his words and just said his intentions directly. He really didn't have the time these days.

The teacher scanned Laiz body from up to down.

He paused before looking back at Laiz

".. You don't have the strength anyone would expect, even from an amatuer"

Laiz's smile crooked. He was astonised at how the teacher was able to tell his physical strength just from a glance.

"..I know some moves"

Laiz said jokingly.

The teacher was unamused by the reply.

"Alright, i'll give you an opponent to fight with"

The teacher's frown was all that was present when this statement was said.

...

Laiz was facing against a diciple that was two times larger than he was. The diciple's biceps was atleast as big as his thighs.

'That teacher sure doesn't give mercy'

This was Laiz very first fight in this world. Yet it looked so mismatched

Laiz wasn't feeling confident in winning.

"Get him brother!"

"Kill him!"

"WOHOO!"

The diciples around him was not helping AT all.

The teacher went to the middle with his arms raised.

Everyone suddenly went silent.

'Did i hear a pin drop?'

The teacher, oblvious to Laiz's thoughts, looked at the two, then thrust his hand down.

"Start!"

Laiz's opponent quickly dashed towards him.

An amateur would have been knocked out there and then as the speed of the dash was faster than anyone his size should be able to.

However, to Laiz it looked like he was running in water. He was just too slow in Laiz's perspective, though that was to be expected from his high intelligence.

Laiz smiled, and stood still.

'I got scared of nothing..'

The diciples laughed at this, while the teacher shook his head.

Just as Laiz opponent was about to reach him, he quickly dashed in front of the diciple with a punch ready for impact.

To maintain his balance and the blows lethality, he widened his stance.

And as the diciple got close enough, Laiz pushed his fist straight into the diciple's stomach.

The teacher and diciples gaped at the scene before them, there was not a thing that gave Laiz an advantage towards his opponent. He lost in strength and speed.

They're fellow diciple should have won.. And yet the scene before theme did not agree.

Laiz's opponent was in the floor, coughing while clutching his stomach.

Laiz looked at the teacher and diciples with a small smile that made them feel like punching him in the face, it's as if he was saying 'That was nothing'.

"That was nothing"

"..."

The Teacher and diciples was left speechless for quite sometime as they all stared at Laiz.

"Anymore?"

That one diciple wasn't good enough to challenge Laiz. He needed someone that can push him to his limits.

The teacher inspected Laiz again, thinking over what he got wrong when first observing him. He knew Laiz knew some stuff, if not a lot about Martial Arts from what he saw in the previous fight.

But it looked awkward.

The stance and transition for the punch looked as if it was his first time ever doing it. He could forgive Laiz's lack of muscles but for his mastery towards stance and movements to be low too..

From what he could see, Laiz won by quick reaction and thinking.

'Yet, how did he react that fast?'

The teacher was left confused, he had seen professionals' reaction speeds and the average wasn't even close.

He had to see more.

The teacher glanced at a person sitting in front of the diciples.

"Yuuto"

The teacher called over that exact person, now named Yuuto.

"Yes, teacher?"

Yuuto stood in front of the teacher respectfuly.

"Can you fight that person?"

The teacher asked while pointing at Laiz.

"..."

The diciple looked over Laiz.

He had been the best diciple in this Dojo for a few years now and he had been trained by the same teacher since then. He could tell what his teacher was thinking.

"I will"

The diciple looked back at the the teacher and nodded.

"Alright, good"

The teacher nodded back before walking to Laiz with Yuuto beside him.

"If you want you can fight my best diciple"

Laiz looked at Yuuto while the best diciple in response stared back.

Laiz smiled at seeing this.

"Ok"

The teacher nods at that before walking into the centre.

He waited for Laiz and Yuuto to get into position, before thrusting his hands down in one fast motion

"Start!"

Yuuto approach to Laiz was oposite to the previous diciple's.

He stayed calm and focused while slowly circling around Laiz.

Laiz turned to Yuuto's movements and stood his grounds.

The lock was ended by a fast kick from Yuuto aiming at Laiz's liver, which Laiz managed to dodge by moving 90 degrees to the side.

Laiz prepared to hit Yuuto in the back with an elbow as he was passing by.

But, Yuuto managed to dodge the blow by using his forward momentum from the kick and adding a jump with the use of his other leg to move himself forward quick.

They were sent to opposite diretion but their eyes were focused on each other.

Both went to their stance, getting prepared for another clash.

On the other hand, the diciples spectating were all amazed at the spectacle before them. While the teacher remained focused on the fight and said nothing.

Laiz started the clash this time by going in for a punch towards Yuuto's face.

Which Yuuto saw and parried to the side.

Laiz frowned.

Laiz knew what was coming but his body just wasn't fast enough to move back. His stance was not compatible to follow the parry's momentum either and even if he did, he would be left open for a kick.

A punch was already heading towards Laiz's face after annalyzing his dreadful situation.

Laiz was not ready to take the hit.

Laiz knew he wouln't be able to take one blow with his body now.. So this hit meant losing.

'I did good..'

Laiz remained weirdly positive for one second,

'Yeah RIGHT!'

Before exploding

Laiz's eyes changed. His dark blue eyes was many times brighter and clearer now and if anybody were to look closely, they would see sparks of cyan blue electricity in Laiz's eye.

Laiz moved his other hand towards his face with movements that was smoother than it ever was. Everything about his expression changed, his usually carefree charisma was now solid serious.

Yuuto's punch headed straight into Laiz's hand.

Laiz managed to keep his hands from hitting his face by keeping his whole hand firm and strong.

But Laiz wasn't gonna stop there.

Laiz pushed in the opposite direction using Yuuto's punch as he thrust his parried hand back towards his back for extra momentum towards his back.

The result was a high speed spin from Laiz.

During this spin he crouched down with one leg bent underneath while the other stretched to the side.

It was a Low Spinning Sweep Kick!

Although the form was very barbalized as he did it in a very hard situation, it was still bound to have it's effects.

Yuuto did not expect this turn of events so suddenly and was left unable to react.

Yuuto was sent off the ground and was falling.

Laiz did not let this opputunity lose. He dashed towards Yuuto, grabbed his hand and as Yuuto fell into the ground Laiz went on top of him.

On the ground was both Laiz and Yuuto.

Laiz was on top of Yuuto. With one of his hand on Yuuto's back neck and using his weight, Yuuto was left pinned down to the ground.

Laiz's other hand also applied pressure to Yuuto's hand by twisting it back.

...

"..You win"

Yuuto could not find ways to get out of his situation and reluctanyly gave up.

Laiz smile and got off Yuuto before giving him a hand.

Which Yuuto took and thanked Laiz for.

They both looked at the teacher, waiting to announce the winner.

"Laiz wins!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's go!**

Laiz went home, exhausted and tired from the intense match against Yuuto from the Dojo.

Laying down on his bed, Laiz got thinking on how he should have lost, had it not for a certain skill activating.

The Zone.

During that state, he felt his senses skyrocket as everything around him came to sudden halt before going back to normal, albeit a few time slower.

That wasn't the only thing. Laiz also felt that he could use his knowledge like it was something he had done many times before. He had that sense of familiarity towards the knowledge.

What's more was Laiz did not know he was in The Zone during this time, only after the deactivation of the skill did he realize.

This just goes to show that when The Zone is activated, EVERY unnecessary thoughts are terminated.

'I even remember my Elemental Senses going off during that moment.. Even my thoughts about different types of coffees I could encounter in this world was gone'

Laiz did not have the training nor did he know how to fully utilize his Elemental Senses in battle.

Currently, all it did was distract him.

As for the other thoughts.. Laiz just really liked coffee, especially with greenery around him.

And so, Laiz ended his day with The Zone, Martial arts and Coffee in mind.

...

It was a good day today.

Ignoring the cracked alarm besides Laiz's bed, everything this morning was going finely.

Outside a window was a beautiful and refreshing scene.

It wasn't anything rare.

In fact, it was something you see in the frequently bu is oftentimes left unappreciated.

What was outside the window was the bright rising sun, signifying the start of a new day with countless possibilities.

'Seeing this everyday is a blessing..'

Despite repeating this comment everyday, he could never get tired or saying it.

The warm rays of the sun came straight towards Laiz and his apartment, it illuminated his usually dark dungeon containing many torturing equipment such as Science books and.. MATH books.

Uaghh.. The math books..

Moving on, the environment wasn't the only thing contributing to Laiz's current stream of joy and excitement.

Laiz had finally decided to start his training towards chakra.

The first thing he needed to know was the chakra system.

From his memories, chakra systems are pathways within a human body that chakra utilizes to move inside the body.

Chakra uses these pathways in patterns to manifest certain elements and techniques using knowledge of those elements.

If a person has a large amount of knowledge about how fire works, and how it is generated then their proficiency towards using fire based skills are strengthened compared to those who has lower knowledge of the subject.

In top of knowledge, a person has to learn how chakra interacts with the user in able to manifest their knowledge much more efficiently and with more raw power.

As of now, he has enough knowledge towards the main elements but no skill about the inner workings of chakra itself to manifest these knowledge.

If Laiz's control towards chakra was high enough for his knowledge to truly shine, he would already be a powerful being within Ente Isla.

Which leads to Laiz's search for books about chakra manipulation.

Laiz wasn't looking for skill books but normal books. This was because of his low amount of points.

Right now, Laiz had 1300pt to spend in the shop.

Had this been two days ago it would have been a hundred. But Laiz's fight yesterday allowed him to get to level 16, that was an of two levels. This got him 200pt.

That wasn't the only benefits Laiz got though. As a result of his battle against Yuuto, he got the Achievement:

\- Beginer Martial Artist -

\- Defeat a Martial Artist of equal or superior skill to get this achievement.

\- Increases the stats: Str, Agi and Dex by 20 SP permanently.

\- 500 shopping points reward from this achievement

This alone gave Laiz a large sum of points.

But there was more. He also got the title:

\- Insane Reader -

\- Read a thousand fictional books to get this achievement.

\- Increases the stats Int and Wis by 20 SP permenantly.

\- 500 shopping points reward from this achievement.

The total sum of Laiz's shopping points is one thousand three hundred.

This may seem like nothing when looking at the average prices of skill books in the uncommon rarity, but it was enough to purchase normal books.

What he bought from the shop was a book called 'Chakra Manipulation - Grade 1' that cost 100 points. This was Uncommon in rarity according to the system.

It was also the first collection of the Chakra Manipulation series.

It had 15 grades in total, each containing training methods and information regarding the inner workings of chakra that each went above their previous respective grade.

Laiz wanted to start reading the book straight away, but he needed to attend to his job as it was the only thing supporting his rent and daily needs.

Laiz had no choice but to wait after his working hours.

...

halfway through the week, Laiz had finally advanced enough from the grade 1 Chakra Manipulation.

A quick rundown during this week of reading the Grade One Chakra manipulation:

Laiz has learned patterns in which to move his chakra through his system to be able to manifest his knowledge.

Laiz's proficiency in this was really low as of now.

With Laiz's level, he could create a ball of fire the size of a basketball.

That was ONLY with the help of his understanding towards fire from his lessons in science. Without it, Laiz doubted he could make it even as small as a ping pong ball.

Anyway, Laiz could not make progress any further from the grade one book.

'Looks like i'll have to move to the second grade'

...

And so Laiz could be seen, reading a book while strolling the treets of Sasazuka.

Everything seemed a lot more rich and beautiful at this time as the trees, houses and the sky was covered in a calming orange hue. It gave a care-free feeling to those who were lucky enough to witness this scene, as if saying the day was over, no more responsibilities. No worries. Relax.

A walk during these hours was also very nice to those who preferred the quite surrounding as, the lively kids, chaotic high school students and nagging parents were all at home at this time, getting ready for today's tomorrow.

Laiz appreciated the current atmosphere while he indulged himself in the knowledge that was in his hands.

This has been part of Laiz's routine for the past few weeks.

Laiz had already walked with the grades three, four, five and six through these streets and was currently reading through the seventh grade.

Had it been the Laiz of earth, Laiz may not have been able to walk and read simultaneously. But now he was the Laiz of new.

The Laiz who had the sytem, had magic, had skills AND had.. A future.

...

That routine of waking up, reading, work and reading may have continued throughout the month had it not been for a dark twisting space in front of him, much similar to Oswald's situation when Laiz first met him.

Except no one came out of it as of now.

It was simply inside an abandoned building getting bigger, smaller and switching between.

'A gate..?'

Laiz was not taking the unforeseen encounter smoothly.

And that was because of one question he had.

Who had used this gate?

Gates were basically a tunnel to another world and required a large amount of magical force to open. Anyone able to do this should be powerful enough to destroy the current measly Laiz.

Laiz reviewed what he has been ignoring since the time of arrivement in this world.

Canon.

Yep, Laiz knew he should have paid much more attention to the current progress of the show and how it could affect him, but..

He was busy with learning all he could about modern knowledge like science in preparation for his plan of Universe travelling.

It was the reason he choose this world as his first destination after all.

Anyway, from his memories of the show, this gate must have been used by Emilia's comrades in Ente Isle. They were heroes that was introduced after using the gate to learn about Emilia's situation and well-being.

Laiz last question was whether or not they have gone out already or if they were still on their way.

As caution, Laiz gets as far as he could from the abandoned building without cutting his elemental senses from detecting the interior of the building.

Now, Laiz was gonna wait for a few minutes as travelling through the gate tends to not take much time.

Laiz kept his attention at the abandoned building like a hawk as minutes passed by.

Laiz's attention wasn't at waste as 25 minutes-ish from watching, he sensed two people coming out of the gate.

One was a burly man that had well developed muscles all over his body but was puking his stomach out, while the other was a female with cyan blue hair that looked as if she was about to start high school.

Usually, the bigger man was the one to take care and support the child but in the case of those two, the child was helping the burly man from his series of puking.

'...'

What Laiz really didn't like about his Elemental Senses at times was how it gives Laiz a full description as well as all the sensations about the dirty things that the elements were in contact with, which in this situation is puke.

It really did nothing but punch him mentally rather than helping him at times like these.

Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time... Just remembering it sent Laiz back in time to feel that vicious kick.. That was a kick from the devil himself...

Moving on from his trauma, Laiz waited for the child and burly duo to get far away from the gate.

Laiz has decided to use the gate.

It wasn't as a moment of irrationality. No, he had decided a few days ago that if he were to encounter a gate, he would use it.

That was because Laiz had learned just about everything he wanted to from this world. He was ready to move towards the dificulties.

...

Laiz stood in front of the gate.

He had come back from his apartment to get all his books and things in his inventory as well as inform about his leave and say his goodbyes to the Land owner, Miki-T.

Laiz was ready as he could be, hesitation would only shake his resolve and so, he marched towards the gate without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

Nothing.

Laiz felt absolutely nothing.

He couldn't feel his body,

He couldn't feel his emotions.

He couldn't feel sadness.

And.. He couldn't feel happiness.

Laiz would have stayed in this unmoving and uneventful state had it not been for the blue thing in front of him.

 **Choosing Random World...**

Laiz felt everything rushing back,

He felt his body grounded by the gravity of his being

With this weight came the fountains of emotions,

He felt the the lowest point of this fountain

Despite this, he felt the comfort of his will

'...'

Laiz's eyes took another form of luster. It was bland, simple and ordinary.

Yet, if anyone were to look long enough, they would see this bland eye sharper than a blade,

This simple eye containing an animosity with huge depth

And this ordinary eye piercing both through ordinary and incredible things.

'...'

Laiz gazed at nothing in particular, as if lost in thought.

He once again focused his attention on the panel.

As if an imaginary curtain was opened, everything that has happened came rushing back towards his empty mind. He remembered his encounter, his discoveries and improvements in preparations for his improvements.

The light from the opened curtains brightened his state of mind, state of emotion and state of stability. His eyes brightened.

Yet the previous luster did not vanish, only missing from the eyes of those who have not suffered as much as he.

Laiz smiled at the panel, completely at short peace with himself and everything that has occured within him. His mind was silent.

If a mind-reader were to use his ability on Laiz, he would experience an absolute silence that was both terrifying and calming.

Unfortunately the silence did not last long.

Laiz exploded.

If the mind-reader were to use his ability again, he would hear the exact opposite of what he had heard previously. Everything was a mess. Shouts of agony were all that was heard in Laiz head.

With all this in his head,

Laiz took a sudden step

A step with no direction

However, it was not a mindless step

It was a step away behind him.

Laiz took another step

It was a step further away from his previous spot

Laiz took another big step.

And another

And another

He kept walking, each step getting faster and faster

Eventually going from a slow paced walk to a full speed run

He felt something inside him build up as he ran kept getting faster and faster

But, before he could let this pressure explode,

He stopped. His mind stopped.

He stood straight despite his heavy and ragged breathing.

Laiz looked at the panel once more

 **World has been decided!**

 **Please wait..**

Laiz's eyes changed once more.

The sharp, malice and polar opposite of ordinary eyes returned to it's original dull, neutral and ordinary form as if it were a percentage that was interrupted and forced to go back to zero.

 **Preparations done!**

 **Transporting in 3..**

Laiz stood completely still as the countdown decreased each second.

Laiz looked behind him.

What he saw was a white bright and ear ringing flash.

It was a flash not from the physical world but from his head.

...

 _There was a boy, he had blunt wounds all over his body that could make any mother ask tenderly (demandingly) of what has happened to him._

 _Dark red blood trickled down into the the rough and cold night ground, staining it with red._

 _A group of laughter could be heard away from the boy._

 _It wasn't the laugh of joy that came from a carefree time with friends or the loving times with your family._

 _Instead the laugh contained the sinister intentions. It was a laugh that looked down on the boy, a laugh that viewed the boy nothing but entertainment and a laugh that stomped the boy down to the solid ground._

 _The boy moved his eye towards the group of people laughing. They were children, young adults and full grown people._

 _Some were carrying rocks from the ground while others were smirking a few meters behind._

 _Anyone would have felt their blood freeze cold looking at the scene before them or.. From the loss of blood,_

 _But the boy had no other reaction besides the dull and empty expression that was there the whole time._

 _The crowd were very dissatisfied by the lack of reaction. A few people from the crowd smirked even further as they prepared to throw their rocks_

 ** _"STOP!"_**

 _But, before they could even have the chance to build up their throw,_

 _A man spread his hand outwards while facing the crowd, blocking their view of the boy._

 _While a woman rushingly brings the boy to her arms as she and the boy looked at the bare back of the man. The man's back was ordinary, yet to the two, it seemed like a super hero were between them and the villains._

 _The woman felt the liquid dripping through her arms. Which luckily brang her mind back towards what was important._

 _She looked at the boy with tender affection before running towards the opposite direction._

 _The man looked behind him before bringing his glare back towards the crowd. His expression containing nothing but wrath and disgust._

...

Tears ran down Laiz's cheeks as his eyes and eyebrows quivered with emotion

Laiz forced his head to face forward.

Yet, his neck felt as if it was an old rusted door trying to close itself from the outside.

Laiz covered his face with his arms while looking not forward, not behind him but at the ground.

He took one last step. One weak step before the count finished.

A circular barrier blasted away from Laiz. The barrier traveled faster than the speed sound as it froze everything within its way. Before coming back way faster than before.

When it reached Laiz, a wide explosion exploded outwards.

As this chapter was short, a new chapter will be coming shortly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - True Beginning**

Laiz opened his eyes to the clear blue skies above him.

'Where..?'

Laiz sat up and brushed his blue hair away from his eyes.

'.. Right.. I'm in a new world..'

Laiz would have had the opposite reaction had it not been for the other memories that came from it.

Laiz took a deep breath, clearing away his confusion and distraction.

"New world!"

Then said these words firmly, before smiling to himself.

After maintaining that mood for a few seconds, he finally addressed his situation seriously.

'Ok, first where am i?'

Laiz focused his gaze on his suroundings.

From what he could tell, he was in a forrest. Except the trees were WAY taller and wider than the average trees of his world.

'There could be wildlife around'

Laiz was aware that wild animals tend to flourish in these conditions where there was a lacking amount of humans and had a large amounts of resources.

With his cautious mind, he brought a normal military colored black for camouflage made of a material that had no gleam to it.

Along with the knife was a glock 43 with a silencer which was coloured black and covered with the same material from the knife.

Laiz was not at all knowledgeable about pistols, fortunately the system was detailed to the core of it's items. So he at least had an idea of the structure and functions of the weapon he could possibly depend his life on.

These two items left Laiz's 600pt to 400pt. He saved that 400pt for food, just in case there were none around.

With his preparations ready, Laiz held his pistol with both hands, he put his knife in the inventory for closer ranged opponents.

Laiz didn't forget to make sure to test his speed of grasping his knife from his inventory.

After some time spent getting himself familiar with that, he was assured in his ability to survive the unknown.

...

Laiz was now crouched inside a bush. His clothes were covered in dirt while his shoes were no better from running around the dirty grounds.

Despite this, Laiz's focus was directed straight into a group if people.

In front him was a group of carriages each run by one or two horses in front.

Each carriage looked too old to be something close from modern society, yet too elegant to be from the old ages.

On each carriege was two or three people running the horses while the back carried many boxes with ranging sizes.

Laiz scanned each person and carriage to see if they were carrying any weapon. He did manage to look through the people but the most of the carriages was covered by a thin layer of sheets.

Laiz just looked to what he can right now.

After a few seconds, a pouch on every person was all he had his suspicion on.

'.. I need information and a place to go, i'll try communicating with them'

With that quick decision, he put his weapons in his inventory.

However, he wasn't gonna let his guard and left his inventory open. Just in case.

He cleaned his clothes as much as he can until it was at least presentable, before approaching the group from the front.

...

"Hey man!"

Laiz's sky gazing was interrupted by the burly man manning the horse in front that had a friendly grin.

Laiz let out a small smile in response.

"How're you goin in there? Were about to get to Konoha soon!"

Despite the man's close distance from Laiz, he had somehow decided to shout his words like he was talking to someone across the road.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for the heads up"

Laiz wondered if the person next to the burly man was alright..

"Alright! No Problem!"

'Probably not..'

After the short conversation, Laiz laid back down and thought about what had happened from the past three days.

The group was very wary of Laiz when he first approuched them.

Laiz remembered their first reaction,

Most reached towards their pouches, each locking their eyes on him.

Laiz had been tempted to grab his weapons then and there but kept his cool until he was clear on their footing towards him.

Fast forward a few hours and Laiz was now overly friendly with the group. They shared a few drinks at night where a lot of people got drunk.

A few heads were already in the sky and ground at the middle of the night while others who had more alcohol resistance competed with each other wildly.

Laiz choose hold back on the drink, he did not want to be like the people lying on the ground.

After that weird bonding time with the group, he had finally gotten an idea to which world he was.

Turns out that the group was transporting goods to Konoha.

 _Konoha._

Laiz was in the Naruto series.

Laiz had almost spit out his milk after that discovery..

No wonder these merchants had the reaction they had when first meeting him. This world was full of dangers, and rogues were a merchants worst enemy in these times.

After that, he asked if he could ride with them.

Luckily they had some space, so they let him ride with the two merchant in front of him.

'Must of been my beauty'

Which led to his soon arrival to Konoha.

'Were arriving in Konoha soon.. I wonder which timeline i'm in'

Laiz had seen nothng but trees and the sky during his travels with the merchants, so he had no idea which time in the series he was in.

'Well, i'll find out soon'

Laiz closed his eye and went for a small nap.

...

Laiz woke up to a scene which shocked him.

In the distance was a large city.

'..This is Konoha right?'

The city looked like it was split in two. The first half was a more suited style to what Laiz remembered from the series.

While the other half was behind and in top of the Hokage stone statues.

The structure of this half was similar to what you would find in a modern society's city. It had many tall building and skyscrapers reaching the skies.

'.. This is the Boruto series'

Laiz had no doubt about it.

He had seen enough episodes of the Boruto series to know the only Konoha this advance was in the Boruto series. Just a few years after the ending of the Naruto series.

The carriage was soon reaching the gate, not leaving enough time for Laiz to regain his bearings.

'What do i do..?'

Laiz had no idea what to do next, he could've went to the ninja academy to learn some skills, but the required age was five to nine.

'There's always the library'

As that was the only thing he currently had in mind, he decided to head to the library first. After the identification from the gate that is..

Laiz relaxed for the remaining time,

Until they were finally in front of the gate.

Now that he was here, he had to say that this gate and wall was MASSIVE

It's thickness and height didn't fail to amaze Laiz.

It's not often you see a wall with such size..

"May I have any type of identification please"

As the ninja guard said this, the other shinobis asked to each driver to search their carriages. They, of course had to comply.

After taking a quick glance to those shinobi, he focused on the conversation ahead.

Laiz overheard the shinobi guard talking to the head merchant. He was a bit curious on how people in this era was identified.

"Here"

The head merchant took out a metal square box that looked a lot similar to a phone.

With his elemental senses, he managed to see the screen of the phone.

It seemed like a normal card in digital form.

Nothing too complex.

The shinobi guard took his time scanning through the content before passing it back to the head merchant. He looked at the other shinobis after their search who each nodded in response.

The shinobi turned to the head merchant,

"You're clear, please enjoy your stay"

The ninja's monotrome voice changed into a more welcoming after their successful entry

"Thank you"

The head merchant replied courteously.

With that, the shinobis moved out of the road to allow the carriages to pass through.

Finally, as the carriage moved inside, Laiz was welcomed into the beautiful interior of Konoha.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 11**

 **Interesting!**

Laiz was exposed to the wide clear space of the road and the houses lined up all around him, each having varying mixtures of both modern and old.

It was a refreshing sight to behold, especially for a weirdo like Laiz.

'I wonder how it would look from above!'

Laiz's excitement and anticipation would have tempted him to climb the highest building on sight moments ago had it not been for his outstanding self-control.

Instead he settled to just look around, observing the specific details of each building. There were a lot of that to see, forcing Laiz to appraise each design and their purpose.

Laiz seemed to have lost his sense of time from all the looking around as it seemed as if the carriages had already found themselves a parking spot in just a moment.

'.. I'll just wander around'

Getting over his surprise, Laiz planned his next actions with no specific goal in mind. Just get an idea of the city.

'.. Time to say my goodbye'

Laiz hadn't spent too much time with the merchants, so he didn't find it hard to part ways with them so soon.

Laiz walked up to all the people he was most familiar and said his farewells before waving to all of them as he started walking to the central part of the city.

"See ya!"

"Pay for you ride next time!"

"Ya better be able to drink after we meet again!" Many merchants seem to bid farewell with a friendly smile, some opting to shout loudly.

Laiz could only smile at the liveliness of the merchants. Especially the burly man..

Laiz kept walking until he was forced to take a turn. With a last big wave, he disappeared from their sight.

...

Again, Laiz couln't help but appreciate the mix of old culture and the modern atmosphere the city gave off.

'They did have a big burst of technology advancement, i wouldn't expect the people to chip off their old ways compared to earth's relatively slower advancement'

Laiz didn't have his super computer brain for nothing. He could tell many things about this city already and how earth may have had a similar path had they progressed faster.

And.. Laiz lost his sense of time once again as he found himself gaping at three big screens attached to a circular building.

Laiz now found himself in a massive open space where many shops surrounded the circular building with the large Tv's.

With him were a massive crowd of people, each going to different directions.

'Some people are staring..'

Laiz grasped himself thanks to the weird stares he was getting from a few people by standing in stiff still at the center.

Laiz walked himself to the sides to continue his admiration of the unique setting before him.

Laiz couldn't stop smiling at everything around him. The planking of roofs each colored either green orange or brown along with many more old cultural design and props that resembled the Japanese culture didn't fail to amaze him. It all contained a sense of delicacy that carried through time.

Yet, what made this sense of delicacy especially enchanting was its mixture with of modern technology. The children carrying tiny consoles, the cables connected to each building, the machines and not to mention the LARGE TV SCREENS attached to the building in the center. Those were a few things that made this sense of delicacy dazzling.

'Although this place is a bit packed, that still adds to its charm that this city had to go through as a result of the rapid advancement within technology'

A few people from the crowd found themselves giggling at the 'girl' in front of them.

This broke Laiz's moment of admiration once again as he was forced to see what the commotion was all about. He looked at himself. Unbeknownst to him, he had been nodding to himself in overly focused expression while his hands were in his chin.

"Ah aha..."

Laiz was not at all oblivious to the image he was projecting and decided to keep walking ahead before he got himself absorbed in his admiration once more.

'That's right! I can admire the city from above!'

Laiz quickly ran off to one direction: The Hokage mountain.

What better spot to view the city from above?

Of course it had to be the Hokage mountain!

With his mind reeling with excitement, Laiz ran swiftly towards the Hokage mountain with a big smile on his face.

Had he purely used his physical ability, Laiz would already be breathing shallowly in less than 5 minutes.

To battle his low physical abilities, he used his chakra and focused it to his legs before releasing it to the ground at precise timing.

It was very similar to Tsunade's super strength, in-fact this has the same concept. Just that it is applied to the ground with less power compared to releasing it to a person.

Laiz was able to learn these two skills during his advancement with Chakra Manipulation. At the time he had reached grade five, he had experimented with his refined control and discovered many skills. It was only upon reaching grade six manipulation that he was able to use the majority of those skills.

Laiz could use the skills that required higher chakra control but, it was very straining for his body and took a large sum of chakra.

He would like to avoid those for now unless necessary.

Laiz mind was really wondering today as already, within his view was the seven Hokage statues, each very eye catching and had powerful presences despite being statues.

Laiz smiled widened, taking a few seconds to just view and appreciate the scene. Laiz then found a long mountain stair leading to the top.

'There it is!'

Despite his excitement, he went slowly towards the stairs and started climbing in a walking pace.

'It's always good to just take it slow and take in the scene as i get higher and higher'

 **You have earned the title 'Weirdo'**

 **Only achieved if system is unable to analyze the thoughts of the user. Host is rewarded 1000pt.**

Laiz was not expecting the panel and fell for the surprise. This reaction was understandable as these days, he hadn't interacted with the system as much.

Laiz could only smile upon reading this achievement.

1000 point for that?

Laiz remembered reading crazily in one week straight. That only got him half that amount!

Well, Laiz didn't let that fact get through him. Laiz smile as he stared below,

The bright view of the city was too dazzling to get upset.

...

Laiz was laid down on top of the Hokage statue, staring in deep thought at the blue sky above.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong cold breeze. Which reminded him.. He had wasted too much time here.

'I still need to get to the library. I also need a new place..'

With a sigh, Laiz stood up and started brushing his clothes from the dirt of the ground.

With that, Laiz headed to the library.. Only to be interrupted a few steps after walking.

Laiz stared in front of him.

What he saw was a young boy with blonde hair. His clothes consisted of an open black jacket with red inside and outside stripes, a white shirt underneath and a normal ninja pant.

'That should be Boruto..'

Laiz quickly recognized this person.

Boruto didn't seem to have took notice of him as he ran towards the stairs with a big mischelvious smirk on his face.

He then transformed into a small bin, placing himself to the side.

Laiz didn't have a chance to feel confused as a tall figure arrived in front him.

'Annnd, this is Naruto'

Laiz's inner thought was so blank that if a crazy fan were to hear it they would rage and pray for a punch to fly into Laiz.

With Laiz's super-computer brain, of course he wouldn't be so slow to panic at seeing a god appear out of nowhere! He had already done that a few milli-seconds ago.

"Hey, you wouldn't by chance seen a kid in black jacket pass through here, right?"

Despite the rush in Naruto's voice, he spoke with authority as expected of the Hokage. But his tone also revealed a sense of warmth and friendliness. Laiz couldn't help but feel safe and reassured in front of him.

Laiz took a quick glance towards Boruto's direction, which Naruto didn't seem to have notice as he was too busy looking around.

"Uhh, No. I haven't seen anyone here, Hokage-sama."

Laiz made sure to add the honorific in there.

Who wouldn't do as that at their first meeting towards one of the strongest shinobis of this world?

Naruto could probably defeat him at his current state without his cloak.

"Alright.. Thanks for your time"

Naruto seemed to deflate as he sighed, no doubt thinking about his son's prank.

With that, Naruto puffed out of existence as smoke took his place.

'The shadow clone jutsu..'

Laiz was planning on learning that jutsu for later, it had too many benefits to be left unlearned.

Anyway, Laiz moved towards Boruto before sitting at the railing of the stairs.

"May i have my thanks now, Boruto-san?" With a smile, Laiz addressed the bin as Boruto.

A few seconds pass by with silence.

If anyone else were with Laiz, they would undoubtedly stare at him in confusion before shaking their head as they walked off.

Just as Laiz prepared to pick up the bin, it poofed to smoke.

"Ah aha, Thanks for the help"

Boruto walked over to Laiz, scratching his hair as he thanked Laiz.

"No problem, Boruto-san" Laiz simply smiled.

Boruto's expression exaggerated in surprise. Laiz could only put his hand over his mouth to hide his wide smile.

'He's cuter when interacting with him'

"Oh! How do you know my name?" Boruto asked curiously.

"You're the Hokage's son." Laiz looked at Boruto, trying hard to suppress his smile.

"That's right!" Boruto laughed,

"Since you know my name, what's yours?" Boruto asked curiously.

"Laiz, Laiz Gren" Laiz said with his usual smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Story of a Dreamer - 12**

 **Library**

"You're new to Konoha?" Boruto asked with a big smile as he stared at Laiz in interest.

"Mhmm" Laiz hummed with a small smile, appreciating his energetic accompany.

"Then, I'll show you around!"

Laiz laughed softly as he stared into Boruto.

"I'd appreciate it, Boruto"

With that, Boruto started guiding and introducing Laiz to the main parts of Konoha. Which with Laiz's nature, he highly enjoyed.

With Boruto's help, Laiz was able to familiarize himself to the most meaningful and popular places of Konoha.

During this time, they happened to meet up with one of Boruto's friend.

She had short black hair with red glasses, a red sleeveless dress that went just below her hip, normal ninja pants and black arm tights.

'She should be.. Sarada, one of the last uchihas' Laiz quickly recognized the girl, now named Sarada.

"Boruto!" Sarada ran to Boruto, waving her fist in the air.

She stopped a small distance away from crashing into Boruto, grabbed his shoulders and shook him wildly as she demanded the reason to why he painted Naruto's statue.

"S-stop, it's not like my old man cares anyway!" Boruto struggled to get free and speak from Sarada's strong grip.

Laiz could only stand aside and smile wryly at the two.

Sarada didn't seem to have liked the answer which led to the loud arguments between the two.

"Uhmm Boruto, is that your girlfriend?" Laiz finally decided to intervene, directing a question to Boruto with his usual smile.

"Her?! My girlfriend?!" Boruto pointed his hands at Sarada as he shouted towards Laiz, outraged yet blushing at the idea.

"Shut up! Like any one would want to be with you!" Sarada shot back at Boruto's insult.

The two bashed their heads together, each growling threateningly.

'It's more cute than threatening though' thought Laiz

Laiz's smile widened.

"Alright, alright. I was just joking" Laiz seperated the two with a lot of effort required.

"It's not funny!" The two screamed at Laiz

"Sorry, sorry" Laiz said with his usual smile, not meaning it at all.

Before the two could call that out, they were forced to look above.

The clouds took a darker tone without their notice as they felt drops of water land on their bodies softly.

...

"Who are you? And why are you with this idiot?" Sarada asked Laiz as she pointed at Boruto blankly.

The three were currently inside a fast food restaurant. Boruto and Sarada sat next to each other, while Laiz sat across them

"I'm Laiz. Boruto was just guiding me" Laiz explained as they both ignored the outraged Boruto.

"Guiding?" Sarada asked

"Hmhh, I'm new to Konoha" Laiz cleared up her confusion.

"Whe-" Sarada question was beaten by Boruto

Sarada glared at Boruto.

"Big sister, where are you from anyway?" Boruto seemed to have calmed down to his usual energy as he asked Laiz an important question.

'Big sister? Is that formality?' Laiz considered his gender confusion as normal but was confused by the new title, luckily the surprise wasn't able to keep him from answering.

"I'm from another world" Laiz stated blatantly.

"..." The two stared at Laiz blankly,

"Now you guys are probably wondering what type of world mine was right? Well," Laiz stared outside with a nostalgic expression

"..It's a lot sim-"

"We're wondering about your health!" The two shouted across the table in unison, interrupting Laiz's casual story.

"It's fine if you don't believe me.. You can just say i'm far from here" Laiz smiled towards them, of course they wouldn't believe him. Well, it just makes it funnier for next time.

".. Right" Was all the two could say

"Anyway, looks like the guidance stops here Boruto" Laiz said as he pointed towards the weather.

"You're right.." Said Boruto

"I actually have somewhere to go so, i'll see you two next time" With that, Laiz got up and starts heading to his original destination.

"See ya!" "Bye" The two stood up with Laiz and waved goodbye, before heading the opposite direction while arguing with each other.

Laiz couldn't help but smile at the two.

 **Achievement unlocked: I go this way!**

 **Achieved when host creates butterfly effect on the plot line of any story.**

 **Host is awarded 1000pt**

"..."

'Looks like things are gonna change' Thought Laiz nonchantly as he looked ahead, smiling.

...

In the corner of a packed library was someone in a dark blue shirt that seemed too large for 'her' frame and shorts that barely reached the middle of her thighs.

After seperating with Boruto and Sarada, Laiz had come across a clothing store which fortunately reminded him of his current clothes. Not only did it look a bit out of place in this world, it was also starting to develop a bad oder from his travels.

After Laiz discarded his old clothes and bought a new one, he had straight away headed to to the library.

Unfortunately, he was restricted from the upper floors of the Library which was reserved for shinobis and academy students.

Laiz had been upset for that restriction. Which didn't last long.

'I feel like slaping myself for not realizing this sooner'

Laiz was scanning the upper floor through his elemental senses. With that, he was able to read the restricted books freely.

He couldn't help but feel depressed at wasting his time reading all the books on this floor. It was clearly meant to be for normal civilians, thus the lack of chakra oriented subjects or even depth full books of the shinobi history.

'Memorizing all this will take some time though..' As there were many floors above him, it would most likely take him a month to memorize all its content. He wished there were a more efficient way of storing these knowledge.

As if the system could read his mind, Laiz heard a ding

There, on the corner of his eye was an exclamation mark. Laiz's eye flashed, hoping for something to save him from the troublesome phase of memorization.

Laiz opened the panel in anticipation,

 **Requirements met!**

 *** Wisdom - 80**

 *** Intelligence - 50**

 *** Consumed a thousand books**

 **Host has unlocked the 'Library' function.**

 **\- This function allows the host to freely store any books, scrolls, or tablets in a world located in your** **consciousness**

 **Would host like to unlock this feature?**

 **(Y) (N)**

Laiz smirked at the big reward as he struggled not to make a scene in the packed yet civilized library.

It was just as he expected!

Laiz took some time to calm himself before scanning his surrounding.

With the place clear, Laiz tapped yes.

The panel changed into a process bar starting from one. The bar quickly approached 50 percent before Laiz could input his thoughts and reached 100 percent a few seconds afterwards.

Laiz didn't even need to search his menu panel as he felt a change occur inside his consciousness.

Inside his head, he could feel a vast world with traces of time and history.

Instinctively, he felt a strong connection towards this space and accessed it despite that lack of knowledge how.

Laiz felt his perceptions leaving him as darkness overpowered him slowly.

 **Old data found!**

 **May host like to open 'Oswald's Library'?**

 **(Y) (N)**

With no room for thoughts and emotions, Laiz quickly tapped yes.

A bright flash of light quickly assaulted Laiz no long after. Forcing him to cover his painful eyes.

Thankfully, the pain resided after a few seconds.

With his eyes fully functioning he was gifted with the sight of countless books, scrolls and tablets each in its respective shelves that seemed to reach the skies had it not been for the equally tall glass and wooden ceiling above.

Laiz kept looking around dumbly, speechless at the sight.

He could feel his admiration rising once more as he stared ahead.

The shelves were aligned straightly and went as far as Laiz could see. On the sides were pillars with ancient symbols and patterns, while the windows above and side illuminated all each pillar and shelves.

Forcing Laiz to further gape at the branches and vines that grew leaves and flowers attached to the shelves and pillars, signifying its old age.

Unconciously, Laiz walked forward slowly as he looked at every detail around him.

'This is Oswald's library..?' It took a lot of effort to ignore the immense feelings of respect and admiration towards not only the Library but at Oswald as well.

Laiz couldn't imagine the time required to collect even a quarter of these books. And he had a feeling this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Despite the distance from his previous spot, he still could not see the end of the path ahead. Seeing this, Laiz stopped and settled to just search the books close to him. He considered exploring the rest later.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry if the quality is a lot lower than the usual as i didn't have a chance to edit it but, i'm kinda stressed these days and feel lost sometimes. I should feel better in a few days though :)

...

 **The Story of a Dreamer - 13**

 **Shinobi Test**

On an ancient library was a person standing unstably on air.

On his hand was an open old book.

He stumbly tried to walk down. Tried. What he did instead was fall straight to the ground.

'.. I need to refine my control later' Laiz muttered as he stood from his ungraceful position while rubbing his sore head

Laiz had just been practising a skill he had learned from a book.

When Laiz had first entered Oswald's Library, he had tried to measure the size of the building. Unfortunately, he was unable to do so as from what he could tell, it would be a long measurement. He had tried searching with his elemental senses but it was no use. Which suprised Laiz as it could sense up to a few hundred miles ahead at this point.

Actually, Laiz found this lack of results exciting. From what he could tell, this place was filled with both magical and educational books. That MEANT that this was a treasure trove of skills and knowledge.

Laiz couldn't imagine the number of enemies he would instantly acquire if information about this ability were to leak.

'Not that i had any idea of even mentioning my abilities..'

Laiz yawned as he glanced at a wooden clock ahead.

'Five hours.. No wonder i feel like collapsing' Laiz had first arrived here at 4 o'clock that means it SHOULD be 9 o'clock outside.

Despite his heavy eyelids an cloudy mind, Laiz couldn't help but smirk at another awesome benefit the library function had.

When Laiz had failed his measurement of the Library, he instantly went outside, wondering what had happened to his body.

What he found was out was that time had stopped when he was inside the library.

Laiz could see many practical uses for this. Unfortunately it was of no use in close combat as entering the library took to much time.

It could give him time for strategies if he was given the oppurtunity but that chance rarely occured in close combat.

...

This world was interesting. It had developed countless chakra techniques, has technologies ahead of it's time, powerful organs (Doujutsu) and a world of conflict.

However, all of that was only available to those who are considered a shinobi. Laiz was not a shinobi.

Laiz had to change that.

Obviously, there is an official way to do this without going through the academy. Konoha is a growing city after all, they had to have a test to those who joined late. The clans is a good example.

Laiz was heading to the hokage tower right now. He was a bit unsure of what to expect but,

He was confident in his skills.

And his confidence didn't come from nothing. After renting an apartment from a building located in a high location, (Laiz is a weirdo)

He had straight away trained his combat skills specifically for the test. He had trained some basic skills necessary to be a ninja as well as a few personal techniques.

The personal techniques included both from Oswald's library as well as a few original. The original techniques awarded him some shop points, bringing him to 12,400pt.

It also brought him to level 19, which meant he had leveled up five times. He now had 95 SP to spare.

Laiz stared at the Hokage tower ahead.

He took a breath out and walked in.

"How may i help you?" Laiz walked straight to the counter and was greeted with a question from a smiling lady.

"May i register as a shinobi?" Laiz went straight to the point while remaining polite

The lady paused and looked at Laiz in surprise.

"... Please wait a few minutes, feel free to sit on the chairs beside you" After her shock, she had picked up the phone and called someone. Presumedly a shinobi.

Laiz didn't have to wait long as someone dressed in light gray armor wearing a mask guided him upstairs.

'Am i heading to the Hokage..?'

Laiz could immedietly tell where this was heading to..

...

"Your name is Laiz?" asked the blond Hokage as he stared at Laiz concretely.

"Yes" Could Laiz say otherwise?

Of course not, the two in front of are of the few most influencial people of their generation as a shinobi.

The one staring at strongly was Naruto, he is known as a hero and the current Hokage,

While the other is the Personal adviser of the Hokage, known as the smartest shinobi of his generation.

"And you came to Konoha without any form of identification?" The adviser, Shikamaru glanced at Laiz lazily.

"Yes, my village is not up to date with the current developments" Laiz was not a fool. Despite Shikamaru's lazy demeanor, he could see his hard trained eyes.

"Alright, that isn't a problem," Naruto smiled towards Laiz as he took a pack of files to his desk.

"We will need you to sign a few papers to create your citizenship and prove your loyalty to the village before you can take the test" Naruto informed Laiz of the procedures as he searched through the thick files. Laiz just nodded in reponse.

Naruto took a few seconds before finally finding the right one. He looked at Laiz once more

"Now we just need an examiner or a jonin for the te-"

"No need, Naruto. I'll test her" Naruto was interrupted before he could go further

The person who interrupted was a middle aged man with gray hair, black clothing with a green vest as well as a mask that covered half his face.

'That's Kakashi!' Laiz didn't expect Kakashi, the 6th Hokage to want to test him.

"Kakashi Sensei!" It seemed like Laiz wasn't the only one.

Kakashi looked at Laiz "I happened to catch your conversation and luckily my schedule empty today"


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter! Hopefully it's back to it's usual low quality if not, you can blame the stress my mind is going through. Also, feel free tell me if the combat is awkward or not

Enjoy

 **The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 14**

 **Combat**

A kunai went flying a few inches away a very guarded Laiz as he further traced the direction and angle of the trajectory after less than a second after dodging the first.

Laiz's eyes widened.

With chakra rejuvenating his legs, he forcefully shot to the opposite direction.

On his previous spot was a few kunai planted firmly on the soil. Had he not moved as he did, it would have been planted on his body..

Laiz's acceleration led him sliding away from his previous location.

His attention focused on the figure swiftly leaping from one tree to another. He let out a smile as dust slowly gathered around him, If anyone were to look closer they would see a blue electrical current flowing in his knife sharp eyes.

His figure was quickly engulfed in a cloud of dust caused by friction from his slide.

The other figure squinted his eyes at the soil below Laiz.

'The terrain shouldn't be generating that much dust.. Could it be an Earth jutsu?' These calculations were quickly made by the figure as he continued hopping from tree to tree.

As a veteran shinobi he couldn't look past even at the smallest details, he knew from personal experiences that it could make the biggest difference in a fight. And he wasn't gonna discard this mentality even if he were to fight against genins.

'How sharp..' Laiz had clearly seen the figure's gaze and couldn't help but be silently shocked at the quick observations made. According to the show, the residents of this world shouldn't have a major difference in brain power. Yet the speed of the calculations from the figure should reach close to half his current intelligence.

Which was ridiculous as even half of his intelligence vastly towered over the average. The only conclusion he can make at that was experience.

'I'm fighting against Kakashi. Now, Focus' Laiz quickly repressed his amazement and prepared to attack his opponent, Kakashi.

Laiz increased the amount of chakra dispertion toward the ground, which effectively covered a large area in dust.

Laiz considered achieving the same result using his elemental affinity but, his current method was less taxing on his chakra reserve and let him focus on his elemental senses clearer.

Which was his only eyes at the moment. This was an advantage. All he had to do was close off the flow of his chakra system and he would be undetected even to sensor type shinobis'.

Had anyone else in this world heard this method, they would straight away call it suicidal.

That was because of the role chakra plays in this world. Unlike Laiz's chakra, this world's residences are connected with chakra to a deeper physical level. That's why closing off the flow of chakra would mean death. Each organ would stop functioning including the brain a few minutes after closing off it off and eventually death would come.

Laiz smiled, knowing full well that Kakashi was probably flustered and disturbed from the sudden disappearance of his presence.

And from what he saw from his Elemental Senses, his guess was spot on.

To an experienced shinobi, not knowing the enemies' exact location was probably a common scenario but they were always able to sense their general presence subconsciously or not.

Laiz had to hand it to Kakashi though, he may have been shocked for some time but he was able to keep his eyes on the dust and remain cautious. The forging of vigilance and patience clearly reflected his current action.

'That's fine' Laiz threw a few shurikens and kunais with his eyes closed, fully relying on his Elemental Senses.

The weapons flew straight into the figure who blocked and dodged all of it.

He didn't have a chance to even glance at where it came from as more came his way.

'How does he know where i am?' The figure kept jumping from tree to tree but was unable to get away from the kunais and shurikens range.

'A thought for later, right now.. I can either rush him now or wait until his supplies run out. I'll wait' Kakashi decided to wait it out before rushing Laiz.

Just after this decision came three kunai headed straight towards Kakashi. He first blocked the one heading for his throat and quickly sped up to dodge the other two.

He sensed another three, this time shurikens heading towards his eyes and chest. He prepared his kunai to block all shurikens as he waited.

Kakashi was in the middle of blocking the shurikens when he felt a familiar sense of danger that he relied on throughout his career to escape death.

He widened his eyes before performing the body replacement jutsu out of instinct.

A puff of smoke covered the previous figure's spot as a log of wood got hit by the weapons in place of Kakashi

Crouched in another, Kakashi narrowed his eye at a lone kunai hitting the log at the back a second after the shurikens.

'When had he..' Even as he scanned for other projectiles, he still had enough composure to assess the previous situation.

Flashes of the previous three kunai hit him as he remembered the flawless control Itachi had towards shurikenjutsu.

'The three kunais!' The figure quickly caught on with the trick and was unsupringly shocked at Laiz's Shurikenjutsu.

Laiz himself remained stoic at the unsuccessful attack. That alone had taken a lot of computing power for his brain to analyze the velocity, angle, force and timing his kunais had to follow for it to clash against each other for one to head towards the figure's back just as he focused on the shurikens.

Not to mention his plans which was backed up by the different possible outcomes.

'Itachi was a monster..' Laiz couldn't help but admire the character which performed this level of Shurikenjutsu with human intellect. It was obviously boiled down to practise but it was still amazing.

Knowing a technique was something, but to perform it was something else on its own.

Back to his situation, he had no more kunais or shurikens.

'Should i use justsu or fight close... I'll take close combat' Had this been a much more serious fight, he would have kept his distance and used more lethal jutsus, but this was a test. He threw enough points to show he was effective in long ranges. Literally.

With that decision, he made his chakra flow through his body once again. He would need it.

The figure quickly realised he could sense Laiz's general direction once more, however he had no chance to actually execute a plan of action as Laiz suddenly rushed out of the dust to confront him.

With chakra flowing through his body, Laiz quickly covered the distance between them.

As Laiz reached the figure, he strenghtened his right hand while he prepared to send a punch.

'Thats too predictable, his form is too unbalanced as well..' The figure narrowed his eyes, already in a stance to counter the punch.

Laiz swiftly threw the punch while the figure stretched his hand to redirect it.

The figure sensed something amiss once again, however he had not time to figure out what was wrong before the punch hit the...

Air?


	15. Chapter 15

**The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 15**

 **End of Test**

Kakashi's mind blanked out from the unexpected miss.

Noticing this, Laiz smirked as he opened his hands to reveal a cluster of dirt.

'Close combat? Against Kakashi? No way!' Laiz sneered at the impossibility of the thought. If there were a way for that, it would have to be dirty. Literally.

So, with a massive smirk on his face, Laiz released the for it to dirt fly straight toward the unsuspecting Kakashi, successfully disabling Kakashi's vision.

Laiz didn't stop there though. He directed the force from his throw to his left, thus turning the forward force spiral. This spiral force forced his whole body to spin anti-clockwise.

With this spin came a vicious kick quickly heading towards the flailing Kakashi.

Yet as another display of experience, Kakashi managed to somehow predict the trajectory of the kick despite his non functioning vision and reinforce his arms with chakra to forcefully block as he didn't have enough time to retreat or weave a sign for a ninjutsu.

'Probably should have expected no less from a former Hokage..' Laiz thought passively as he jumped away from Kakashi. With that missed chance, he was sure that Kakashi was prepared enough to overwhelm him. Not to mention that his vision should be coming back at any second now.

And as expected, Kakashi opened his eyes softly, all while maintaning a guarded position.

However, instead of relief greeting him with his restored vision what came instead was confusion.

Scattered around Kakashi was finely sized dusts which he recognized as wood from the smell and texture.

Laiz smirked. Not a mischievous smirk nor an evil smirk, no. It was something much more sinister.

A smirk of a scientist.

Kakashi couldn't help quiver as flashbacks of Orichimaru's identical smirk came to mind. That was a smirk of someone crazier than crazy.

With two rocks in his hands, Laiz stared into Kakashi's eyes,

"Kakashi, have you ever heard of combustion?" This question was filled with so much confidence that it was scary. And it was only when you realize where this confidence came from will you truly fear that voice.

Kakashi knew he should of ran away from this area when he had the chance but he was just too confused and clueless to do so.

Now it was too late as two rocks from Laiz headed towards him. He didn't know what it'll do but.. He was wise enough to know it wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

So with a speed faster that Laiz had ever seen him use, Kakashi managed to get outside the area of the wooden dust in less than a second.

Enough time to see the two rocks create friction which in turn generated heat.

What came next was an explosion Kakashi had never seen come from two simple resources.

'.. This.. I'm lucky i had the common sense to get away from there then..'

Looking at someone successfully escaping from your plans with safety and relief would have bought anger and disappointment to anyone, even Laiz. Yet Laiz maintained his smirk, even getting larger than physically possible.

Laiz simply stood his grounds as he bought his finger for a loud and crisp snap.

And right the sound reached Kakashi, the shockwave of the explosion reached him to reveal.. More wooden dust in the air.. This time, covering an area way larger than previous.

'Where di..' Kakashi didn't even have enough time to finish this thought when the heat of the first explosion spread towards the the dust to create.. A larger explosion.

This explosion quickly engulfed Kakashi in less than second.

The area was left in smoke as quietness took over the previously lively place...

Laiz stood with a smile which quickly turned into a full-blown smirk.

'Ha.. Hahaha.. Mwhahahaha! EVERYONE SHALL FEAR THE POWER OF SCIENCE AND KNOWLEDGE! HAHAHHAHA!' ...Despite the crazed shouts and maniacal laughs in Laiz's head, his features displayed nothing but calmness...

What Laiz had implemented was basic knowledge of 'Explosion Combustion'. What it does is speed up the release of energy during combustion, essentially turning it to an explosion.

Laiz first initiated this when he spread a source of fuel - wooden dust, around Kakashi when he had failed to hit him. He had gotten his fuel from the trees around him when he was hidden from Kakashi. It was important that the dust was in the air so oxygen can mix with the dust as it was necessary to produce the explosion.

He also laid a few more of the dust just outside the radius of the first expected explosion just to be cautious, this moment proved that cautiousness helpful. Another important factor in this was that the dust had to be within the shock-wave of the first explosion so it can be blown up and mixed with air.

With those set up, Laiz just provided the other reactant which was heat with the friction caused by the two stone he threw. The rest was history.

A smile came to Laiz upon reviewing his successful tactics, especially the little details involved. Had a less observant viewer seen the fight, they probably would have missed the small things during that fight. For example, how the kunais was aimed towards vitals not to for the sake of it but to distract Kakashi from the other kunai, or how his eyes and body language screamed for a fight when he approached Kakashi for a close combat battle only to proceed by playing dirty (Literally).

Laiz glanced at the smoke caused by the explosion.

"Did i pass?" Laiz asked this loud question toward the smoke knowing full well how weird his actions may seem to a possible spectator.

A few seconds went by in silence, yet Laiz kept his eyes towards the clearing smoke still waiting for his answer.

The smoke cleared up to reveal a slightly sweaty Kakashi surounded by broken rock walls.

"You.. Pass"

Hey! I'm just here to show you the stats. Please keep in mind that both unoriginal and original jutsu and techniques Laiz has learned will be listed ONLY when its shown. The reason for that is i'd like to keep my flexibility when i write combat scenes.

Anyways! Here are the stats:

 **Name: Laiz Green**

 **Lvl: 14**

 **Stats:**

 **Str - 11**

 **Agi - 13**

 **Dex - 16**

 **Intelligence - 104**

 **Wisdom - 82**

 **Stat Points(SP) - 95**

 **Shop Points - 2400**

 **Skills:**

 **Reading - lvl 32: 60%**

 **\- Increases Int and Wis by 2 each level when reading.**

 **Martial Arts - lvl 30: 99.9%**

 **\- Increases Str, Agi and Dex stats by 15% when using Martial Arts**

 **Gardening - lvl 5: 57%**

 **\- Dex stat is increased by 2 points each level.**

 **Zone - lvl 43: 32%**

 **\- Wis and Int is used to absolute limit for a period of time.**

 **Science - lvl 126: 87%**

 **\- Wis and Int is increased by 10% every hundred level when using or learning science.**

 **Maths - lvl 108: 21%**

 **\- Wis and Int is increased by 10% every hundred level when calculating numbers or learning maths**

 **Abilities:**

 **\- Book of knowledge**

 **\- Elemental Affinity**

 **\- The Zone**

 **\- Jutsu**

 **\- Oswald's Library**

 **Achievement:**

 **\- Beginner Martial Artist -**

 **\- Defeat a Martial Artist of equal or superior skill to get this achievement.**

 **\- Increases the stats: Str, Agi and Dex by 20 points.**

 **\- 500 shopping points reward from this achievement**

 **\- Insane Reader -**

 **\- Read a thousand fictional books to get this achievement.**

 **\- Increases the stats Int and Wis by 20.**

 **\- 500 shopping points reward from this achievement.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 16**

 **Jonin**

"Hmm.."

Laiz hummed thoughtfully as he reviewed his achievements he had gotten after the battle against Kakashi.

Sitting on his bed, he scanned the panels before him.

 **You are a 'Jonin'**

 **The Hokage has deemed your skills enough to skip Genin and Chuunin, going straight to Jonin**

 **Reward: 500 Shopping Points**

 **Bonus: This achievement can be used as a title. 10% increase in trust from Konoha upon equipping.**

 **First victory!**

 **You have successfully won against a skillful shinobi. Earning you your first fight, and win of this world**

 **Reward: 500 Shopping Points**

 **Association: Konoha**

 **You are now considered as a Jonin of Konoha. You are expected to take mission, Protect and abide the laws of Konoha.**

 **Reward: 1000 Shopping Points**

 **Bonus: Mission system unlocked!**

These three achievements along with his increase in levels bought Laiz to a whopping 5700 Shopping Points

Laiz smiled droolingly as he planned to spend some of it on an awesome power. Well, that's for later.

Another great benefit from the fight was his increase in level. It jumped from 14 to 26, which Laiz understood. Had he gained less than 5 levels, he would have flipped. Fighting against one of the strongest shinobi of this world is not something to be cheaply rewarded. Something Laiz has noticed is how the system unlocks certain functions in relation to his actions. The library as well as the new mission panel reinforced this idea.

Laiz took his forehead protector he got as a Jonin and smiled as he gazed at the setting sun outside his window.

Laiz yawned as he tied the forehead protector to his neck and faced the metal to his left

'It's definitely something to look forward too.' He tightens it and lays down in bed.

...

A month had passed since Laiz became a Jonin. He's earned a reputation around Konoha during that time.

"Would you like anything else, Laiz-san?" A young man dressed in a typical waiter attire asked tiredly as he set a bowl of soup and rice on Laiz's table.

"Ah, I'd also love a cup of coffee please, any kind" Laiz smiled at the offer.

"Right.. The usual it is" The waiter sighed as shook his head in a friendly manner.

He had already told Laiz countless times that this obsession to coffee is bound to be bad for his health. Yet, he comes back here everyday to order cup of coffee.

'It's not like i can change her mind at this point..' And here we have another victim of gender confusion

"Yup!" Laiz played innocently. He already knew about his addiction to coffee.. But he also knew it's not the worst out there.

"Ok, enjoy your meal. I'll hand you your coffee after it's done" With that, the waiter walked back to the kitchen behind the counter.

"Thank you, Momiji-kun" Laiz smiled at Momoji playfully

Momoji couldn't help but sigh at Laiz's use of informal title. He's already nineteen!

'She doesn't even look that much older..' Momoji could do nothing but complain. He already knew of Laiz age.

Laiz's smile stayed on Momoji before laughing softly.

He took his pair of chopsticks and started eating his soup slowly.

The next day Laiz became a Jonin, he went through many missions around Konoha. Most of them were just simple D-rank missions involving chores for civilians. The reward wasn't too great, just a few coins of ryo from his clients and 10-15 shopping points from the system.

To get a perspective on how much D-rank missions he took, he made a total of 530 shopping points by that alone.

That may seem pointless to an ordinary Jonin but, he's not exactly from Konoha. He had to build trust with his fellow shinobi and Konoha as a whole first.

Besides.. Doing normal things once in a while is never a bad thing.

He also took some C-rank mission after his first 20 D-ranks.

Most of them involved escorting someone from low possibilities of bandits attacking, beating some animals up and background checks. Normal stuff.

He earned a minimum of 30,000 ryo and an average of 100 shopping points from the system on each C-rank.

In total - he was on his way to wealth and made 1500 shopping points. That gave him of 8000 shopping points then. Until he spent it, on an awesome power!

 **Technomagic:**

 **The ability to use magic using knowledge of technology, ranging from automation, computers, robotics, etc.**

 **\- Grants the user 'Aethon' an energy that synchronizes well with data and the brain.**

Along with this description came a video demonstrating the skills and techniques this ability has the potential to do in his hands.

It's able to create or reinforce virtually anything, as long as he had the scientific knowledge to do so. Well, maybe not everything. It still required stages of proficiency as the complexity gets higher but, he could get to that level someday. Besides the proficiency required, this ability is basically his partner considering his high Int and Wis. Not to mention that Oswald's library had books containing higher levels of science.

He could create many equipment only seen in a sci-fi movie or even from a fantasy!

But, before he should raise his head into the dreamy future, he had to say that he was still a beginner.

At his level, he could:

\- Scan vision input mathematically. Basically view things around him with exact accuracy, whether it be distance, angle or location.

\- Create simple constructs. This was at a low level right now not because of his knowledge, but his current lack of proficiency in Technomagic.

\- Technological mind. This gave him a boost in intelligence and forged a personal bond in anything technology related. That means he could connect to any electronic database with HIS BRAIN as long as he can bypass it's security.

All great stuff for a beginner. Though, Laiz was kind of scared at getting his head hacked as a result of his technological brain.

'How do you even create a firewall in your head..' Laiz considered tempering with his brain but he didn't even know where to start.

'A thought for later' Laiz mentally chucked the thought for now.

His focus switches to the message he read this morning. Apparently it was from the Hokage. It just said to attend a Jonin meeting this afternoon.

'I wonder what its for..'

Laiz's thoughts are interrupted by Momiji as he set a cup of steamy coffee down.

Laiz smiles after seeing the coffee.

"Thank you" Laiz said sidedly as he kept his gaze at the coffee in front of him.

".. No problem" Momiji sighs and leaves Laiz immediately as customers call for his attention.

Sipping his coffee in bliss, Laiz ponders on what the Jonin meeting is about.

He glances at the parents and kids out in the bright day outside his window.

'Ah!' Laiz mentally shouted in realization

'It's that time of the year again..'

Ok, i'm gonna say this now: I know nothing about the Boruto series besides a few research.

So if i get some facts wrong.. That's probably why.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Story of a Dreamer -** **Chapter 17**

 **Sensei?**

"Your team will be.. Team 3" Shino announced the last team of Genins towards the last three graduates.

"And i'm your new teacher" Laiz followed on with a wide smile plastered on his face.

He waved at the three new graduates before him. Specifically towards two of them.

"Laiz-san!?" Two of them shouts while the other looks at them in confusion.

"Yes?" With his finger on his chin and head tilted to the side, Laiz responded jokingly.

Boruto pointed his shaky hands towards Laiz and asked,

"You're a shinobi..?"

"Yup, i'm a Jonin" Laiz responded with an exaggerated nod along with a smile.

Boruto and Sarada stared at Laiz silently while, Mitsuki focused his confusion on Laiz.

Laiz being Laiz, he stared back unfazed and waved hello.

The teacher beside Laiz, Shino, swore they would have continued staring at each other with weirdly contrasting expressions had it not been for Sarada.

'Not now..'

Sarada shook her head and hardened her gaze.

"Sensei.." Sarada started as she grabbed a shuriken from her pouch.

She pulls her arm up and swiftly brings it down diagonally.

Laiz could only smile wryly after he finished calculating the trajectory and velocity of the slowly drawing shuriken.

It was painfully slow. Laiz didn't always perceive the world in this speed though, only when he wanted to or in shock would his perceptive of time slow down. That's the current power of his intelligence.

Laiz built a bit of air in his mouth. He then applied a pressure stronger than the atmospheric pressure through his chakra. Finally, he opened a tiny hole with his mouth and aimed it towards the shuriken.

The shuriken's trajectory quickly shifts to the right as a bullet of compressed air disperses into the air after colliding with the shuriken.

Laiz turned his head towards the green board behind him and stared at the shuriken firmly stuck on it.

Laiz focused back towards his new students and smiled wryly at Sarada "You could've killed someone"

While Boruto gaped at the scene and Mitsuki still staring confusingly, Sarada continued as if nothing had happened.

"We're supposed to put our lives in our team mates hands, right?" Not waiting for an answer, Sarada kept on

"If we're gonna do that, compatibility and balance are crucial. Just like a shuriken that flies straight due to balance" As another example, Sarada threw another shuriken at Laiz.

This time he doesn't show signs of moving and only followed the shuriken with his eyes.

His new vision gave him enough information to know what is gonna happen next.

And spot on he was.

Just as the shuriken reached Laiz, it did a smooth curve, now heading towards Shino. He simply leaned to his side, letting the shuriken hit the desk behind him.

"..You could've killed someone" Shino states flatly

Laiz bob his up and down in agreement.

"That's what makes it fun! You never know what might happen!" Boruto joined in only to look down at Sarada's seriousness.

Sarada snaps her head towards Boruto, upset at his nonchalant attitude.

"Shut up! I plan to be the Hokage.. I don't have time to waste!"

"Sarada, Boruto. Calm down" Shino looks at the two with passive yet haunting eyes. That shut the two immediately.

"Hmm.." Laiz put his hands on chin, putting his thinking pose for show.

His three students revert their eyes away from their frightening teacher, thankful for the opportunity.

They stared at Laiz quietly, hoping and waiting for the oncoming idea.

Laiz finally said his thoughts after a few seconds of silence.

".. If you can defeat me in a spar, i'll consider talking to the Hokage about a team change"

Sarada's expression immediately changes as she charges toward Laiz to hold his hand.

"Really!?" Sarada's eyes glittered in joy as she asked in anticipation.

Laiz smiles at Sarada's change in energy and flicked her forehead to remind her the conditions.

"Only if you guys beat me"

Paying her forehead a simple rub, Sarada puts on an expression showing her resolution

"We'll try!"

Laiz nods his head and switches his gaze to Mitsuki and Boruto

Not failing to read the unsaid question, Boruto responds first

"It sounds interesting" Boruto smirked and looked at Laiz daringly

"You can count me in" Mitsuki expresses his first words since Laiz's arrival to agree after seeing Boruto approve of the spar.

Laiz turns to Shino and smiles

"That's that, i'll inform you of the result later"

".. Alright" Shino could see how this will most likely turn out.

Many already knew of the 6th Hokage's involvement in Laiz's test. And to actually go straight to Jonin is a big deal. Especially if it was an Hokage's evaluation.

...

Laiz held out one finger towards the three Genins in front of him. They stared at him funnily.

"There's only one rule to this spar," Laiz looked at the three with his usual smile and started reciting the one and only rule.

"And that is to take this branch from me" To finish it off, Laiz pointed his hands where a branch of leaves was stuck out from his head. While ridiculous on it's own, it looked even more so when you see it taped around his head to get to actually stick there.

"So.. Are you guys ready?" Looking at their deadpan eyes seriously, Laiz asked coolly.. Well.. As cool as someone with a branch of leaves on their head can get.

"Umm, Before that.. Why do you have THAT on your head?" Boruto stood up and pointed at the branch, baffled at his absurd set up.

Sarada and Mitsuki nodded along, seemingly agreeing with Boruto.

".. It's part of the test?" Laiz looked at the three as if they were deaf and didn't hear what he had just said.

Mitsuki simply gave Laiz's the same gaze. While Boruto and Sarada fumed on the inside.

'Why the hell are you looking at us like that?! Why don't you look at yourself?!'

Seeing their different reaction, Laiz couldn't help but chuckle. Immediately after that, he held out three fingers.

Laiz smiled and said the next words lightly

"We'll be starting in 3 seconds, get yourselves prepared"

"..." The three seemed to have had a rough time processing Laiz's sudden words and stared at him quietly

"..3" Laiz didn't pause however and continued on

The ruffle of leaves quickly awakened everyone except Sarada, who had already left the open after hearing the countdown.

"..2"

That was enough to completely wake up Boruto. With clumsy movements, he ran the same way Sarada went while he quickly rushed Mitsuki to come with him.

"..1"

With the place clear and open with the exception of Laiz who had sat down in place after counting down,

Laiz closed his eyes and focused on his elemental senses.

"Time to wait"

/-/-/-/-/

Sorry for the late chapter.. I've been really tired lately

Not to mention that expressing so many character's personality is EXTREMELY hard.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 18**

Boruto and Mitsuki focused their attention at Sarada, who was crouched and hidden on a tree.

Boruto jumped next to Sarada while Mitsuki followed along.

"What do we do?" Boruto asked grimacing at the thought of fighting a Jonin, from his point of view, or anyone really.. They were simply out of match. You could put them against a Chuunin and they're chances of winning probably wouldn't even change very much.

Sarada shook her head and sighed at Boruto

"Our objective isn't to win, we just need to take the thing on his head away from him"

'I don't get why Mitsuki follows this idiot around'

Sarada was aware that Mitsuki was probably at the same level or higher than them in terms of ability. His intelligence was also decent from what she knew. That's why she didn't get it.

"You're right!" Boruto ignored Sarada's tone and let his smile blossom at the idea. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't afraid to go against Laiz. He just had another goal right now..

Mitsuki chuckled warmly at Boruto before going back to Sarada.

"So, how should we take it from him?" Despite the smile on his face, his question contained nothing but seriousness, a Jounin wasn't a joking matter.

Sarada sighed and looked at the two seriously "I've got a plan.. But we need to work as a team"

Boruto and Mitsuki shared a look,

"Are you really Sarada?" The two asked with their jaws wide open.

"Shut up.." It was hard to admit but.. She usually wasn't this cooperative

Mitsuki chuckled at Sarada while Boruto straight up laughed with no constraint

After they were calm enough, they turned back to Sarada, who looked like she was just an inch away from punching them in the head.

"Let's hear it" Boruto asked with a smirk as Mitsuki smiled on his side.

...

'I wonder what they'll do..' Laiz asked in boredom as spectated his new student's actions through his elemental senses.

Laiz yawned tiredly, he was bored. And that was because there was nothing to do besides stalking the three and sitting still. What made it worse was that his Elemental senses couldn't detect sounds, in other words, he can't hear what they were talking about.

He actually considered making a techniques to solve that on the spot but, he wanted to see what the three could do. So, he held that thought for later and lowered his sensing abilities to cover 15 meters ahead in every direction.

As for other limits? Well, one was to stay defensive unless he's forced to and no lethal jutsu. Oh, he also planned to do this blindfolded. And no, he wasn't being arrogant, he's just training his elemental senses. While he can process the information input from the skill, managing it was always a bother due to it's difference to his usual sensory organ. He wanted to actually get comfortable to it before mixing it with his other sensors.

And that's why his shinobi headband is now covering his eyes.

He had to say that moving with elemental senses felt like viewing and controlling a character from weird perspectives. Oh! There's also the fact that he can still use his technomagic vision. As a result, everything around him was being calculated at a speed that could probably frighten the most advance A.I's. In fact.. it felt like he could see the future of the area his elemental senses are covering.

Laiz opened his mouth only to close it again, he was speechless. It felt incredible! The thought that he could do this with the two ability never actually occurred.

'Am i stupid?' Laiz actually meant that question. When he thought back to his actions since attaining his intelligence and wisdom, he had made a few mistakes that seemed brutally obvious. Like the time he forgot he could scan all the books in the library by using his elemental senses.

It may seem normal to make such mistakes but, he's not quite normal. Far from it.

...

Laiz smiled almost immediately upon sensing three genins.

Laiz quickly identified their positions. From what he say they're likely trying to sneak up on him.

Laiz acted as if he couldn't sense the three, and simply kept his pose lazily.

'What are they up to?' Laiz asked himself

The three were circled around Laiz in a triangular formation. Boruto and Mitsuki was the closest to him while Sarada was way back.

As much as he wanted to find out, he doesn't have the time now as Boruto was quickly closing in behind him.

Instantly, information of formulas for different values involving movement was calculated by his technomagic vision.

With the amount of forces acting on Boruto, Laiz knew Boruto was going 14 meters per second. And from the difference of their distance he could tell he was gonna reach him in roughly 5 seconds.

Which is actually pretty slow.

'I'm guessing he was relying on his stealth' Laiz thought as he turned to Boruto.

While Boruto was surprised, he quickly got serious and jumped towards Laiz.

'Too easy' Laiz could have thrown a few projectiles to Boruto and his options would have been severely limited to blocking. And as easy that sound to a shinobi, even they had to admit that blocking five at the same time would be hard, if not impossible.

Boruto was lucky that Laiz didn't take the initiative, he was just gonna observe for now.

Laiz lazily took a step to his side and let Boruto fly past him.

However, Boruto seemed to have predicted this and took out two kunais from his pouch to his hands and threw it towards Laiz at the same time.

'That looks cool..' Laiz had to admit, throwing those two kunai in air and sliding away made Boruto look awesome.

Laiz blocked both kunais and turned towards Boruto.

That was when Boruto finally noticed, he was fighting Laiz blindfolded!

"What?!" Boruto shouted loudly

'How did he do that.. Without his vision!?' Boruto gawked at Laiz.

Laiz couldn't help but chuckled at Boruto's expression

"What happened Boruto?" With a wide smile, Laiz asked rhetorically.

However, before he could get an answer, Laiz furrowed his brows and jumped up.

Just after Laiz made his move, Mitsuki flew toward Laiz previous spot. It seems like he had finally joined in.

knowing that he missed his chance, he stopped right beside Boruto and nudged him gently.

"Boruto calm down... Anyone else could have attacked you instead of joking around" Mitsuki stated seriously as he kept his eyes on Laiz.

Mitsuki flashed a small smile towards Boruto

"Besides, our chance of winning only increases if he's gonna fight us like that,"

Boruto laughed

"You're right" Boruto took a deep breath "Let's go!" and exclaimed loudly.

Giving Boruto a final smile, both rushed towards Laiz and attacked.

"Isn't this interesting?" Laiz asked the question to no one in particular.

/-/-/-/-/

Hey! I just wanted to thank 'Loser Stuck in Memory Lane' for the first actual review. I really appreciate the feedback :)


	19. Chapter 19

**The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 19**

 **Mastery**

Despite the ridiculously easy attacks Laiz was receiving, Laiz's focus was solely put on dodging.

'Left, jump, block, duck..' And that was because his sense of time was set on a level that was humanly possible, fully immersing himself on moving based on the calculations his brain was making.

The longer he dodged, the more his calculations started to not look like numbers, but little fragments of what those number would actually look like.

The only limit was that these calculations were based after the movements were done, meaning he could only predict where and when it would occur after that. For example, if someone were to punch Laiz, he wouldn't be able to predict it before the energies (forces) were actually formed.

'A kick to my stomach..'

Laiz stepped back, just a centimeter away from the kick's reach and stepped away from the flying kick aimed towards his back.

Not expecting Laiz to dodge his attack, Mitsuki found himself flying straight towards Boruto.

'I'm gonna hit him straight on..'

"Mitsuki!" Surprised at the shout, Mitsuki looked towards Boruto and saw the mischievous smile on his face as he flicked his eyes towards Laiz and back towards him.

Quickly catching on his plan, Mitsuki prepared himself before nodding towards Boruto.

Boruto opened his hands and caught Mitsuki's legs,

"Here we go!" Boruto transferred the momentum to spin and throw Mitsuki towards Laiz. As Mitsuki flew away, Boruto was left dizzy and stumbled on his bottom.

Although dizzy himself, Mitsuki remained focused as he rapidly closed the distance from Laiz and flipped in air to make a kick.

Knowing that Mitsuki was bound to reach Laiz faster than he could evade. Laiz reinforced his arms with chakra, and crossed his arms as the kick reached him.

After the exchange, Laiz was sent flying toward the opposite direction as if he were a tiny doll in front of a gigantic human.

'My body is still average without chakra.. I need to change that later' Laiz mused silently despite still flying in air like a doll. He calmly channeled his chakra and focus it on his.. Wind affinity.

He blasted a constant stream of wind through his palms to gradually slow down, until he came to a full stop.

Laiz sighed and waved his hands in pain, despite blocking Mitsuki's kick, his endurance was still of an ordinary person.

'Anyway, i think I've gotten a hand of this prediction ability' Laiz smiled and prepared to showcase his new mastery.. With a bit of humor of course.

"I definitely need to tra-" Laiz thoughtfully began

Laiz walked away casually as Sarada came falling down from the tree she was hiding, narrowly failing to hit Laiz.

"-in my body after this.." Laiz thoughtfully ended

"Oh.." Laiz noticed his headband slipping away from his eyes.

Laiz casually turned just as Boruto came running to attack him, narrowly dodging a kick from Boruto.

Laiz tightened his headband innocently, as if no one had just tried to attack him.

Boruto came back to deliver a barrage of kicks and punches.. Only to miss all of it as Laiz appears to aimlessly move away from his attacks.

'Why..!' Frustrated at his fruitless attacks, Boruto intensified his attacks, not knowing that he had sacrificed his unpredictability for more missed hits.

"Boruto! Move!" Sarada suddenly shouted, knowing that all Boruto was doing was tire himself out.

Although unwillingly, Boruto jumped away with a frown, leaving Laiz alone to deal with three oncoming kunai.

"What are you doing?! I was fighting him y,know!" Boruto shouted at Sarada

"I told you to move! Besides all you were doing was aimlessly attacking!" Sarada shouted back

Laiz's smile became wry, not from the projectiles but at the two genins fighting and shouting at each other.

Laiz shook his head as the two proceeded to throw insults at each other.

"This.. This is why i wanted to change teams!" Sarada shouted aggressively, unconsciously activating her sharingan.

Laiz sighed, he waved his hands to form a gust of wind which overpowered the three kunai and ripped the stick out on his head.

"Can you stay out of this for now, Mitsuki?" Said Laiz as he smiled softly towards Mitsuki.

Mitsuki looked at Laiz in surprise. What about the test?

That was when he saw Laiz's gaze, it was the type that he was familiar with from Shino.. The disapproval of a teacher.

He followed Laiz's gaze, leading To Boruto and Sarada. Looking at the two and back to Laiz, Mitsuki agreed with small smile of his own.

"Sure"

"Thanks" Laiz said quietly as he passed Mitsuki.

'Now..'

Grabbing his stick tighter, Laiz prepared to discipline Boruto and Sarada..

Although it wasn't his style, its the same way he was disciplined.. By his father.

Smiling wistfully, Laiz approached the two unfortunate souls quietly and brang his stick down two times.

"..." Mitsuki cringed a little as the resounding whack and the following cries of pain assaulted his ears.

"OUCH/OWW" Sarada and Boruto yelled in surprise as they crouched and held their heads in pain

They both looked up tearfully to see Laiz looking down at them with his usual smile.

Laiz didn't say word. Instead, he simply lifted his stick and planned to bring it down, without mercy.

As soon as Boruto and Sarada saw that smirk leak for just a second, they knew.. They had to run!

Both of them stood up with grace you would expect from someone on the edges of death and ran to the opposite direction as fast as they could.. As for Mitsuki.. He was smart enough to hide as soon as he saw the faces of Boruto and Sarada..

/../../../../

Umm, here's a deleted scene: Omake

"What're we gonna do.." Boruto asked Sarada as he bit his nails in fright and exaggeration.

"I.." Sarada started but stopped as she stared behind Boruto in shock.

She stood up as fast as she could and ran away without hesitation

"I- I'm sorry Boruto! There's no hope for you!" Sarada shouted in guilt

As much as she wished she could hand Boruto to the devil himself, even she found it cruel to willingly give him to Laiz..

"Ahh!" She wiped her tears upon hearing the cries from Boruto and ran without looking back

/../../../../../

Comments:

'Loser Stuck In Memory Lane' - It's really nice to get a response from readers, especially nice ones. Thanks! :)

 **Andd there's no one else...**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 20**

 **Conclusion**

"Boruto, jump!" Hearing Sarada's shout clearly, Boruto did just that and made a few clones to jump back down. Laiz dodged the following kunais flawlessly after which, one of Boruto's clone ran to him with a punch. Which he prevented by thrusting his longer ranged stick towards the clone's head. As one of the clone's weaknesses, it puffed out of existence and created an unusual amount of white smoke.

Laiz smiled, he slapped his hands on the ground, performing a basic mud wall jutsu. This gave rise to an elevated wall of rock just in front of him. Laiz's guess was correct, Boruto had indeed intended to surprise him using the smoke as cover.

"Wha?!"

Of course, the only one Boruto managed to surprise was himself as he hit his head in a thump, before exploding to a cloud of smoke once more. This time it was less exaggerated, he probably didn't expect that one.

Laiz let out a light chuckle as the scene replayed in slow motion inside his mind, that brief look of shock was priceless. If only he had a camera...

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu" Sarada muttered quietly as her hand formed the required hand signs for the following Jutsu.

Laiz knew now was not the time to lament on random things as Sarada greeted him with a ball of flame generated from her mouth.

Laiz looked at the ball of flame in suspicion

'Although it's dangerous, it's really slow..'

Laiz revealed a knowing smile and gave a side glance above him.

'That's how it is' Not a second after this thought, two Boruto's quickly descended from the sky towards Laiz, probably aiming to pin him down. Laiz shot towards Boruto in response, not giving him the chance to even engage him where the fireball were to hit.

'Boruto's style depends heavily on surprises, that's why i'm probably the best opponent to counter him' What Laiz said couldn't be more closer to the truth. Elemental senses, predictions and his computer-like brain were the main factors to why a surprise would barely faze him. That and his usual calmness gave birth to a frightening battle prowess that could handle various situations in an efficient manner. Laiz smiled in anticipation, how were they gonna take this stick away?

Laiz took down both Boruto's with a fluid swing using his stick, who turned out to be both clones, before landing back towards the ground. Before He could have the time to rest, Boruto and Sarada closed in on him once again.

Boruto reached him first, releasing a barrage of kicks and punches. Laiz dodged them all, of course. With a firm form, Boruto released a final strong yet fast punch heading to Laiz face, again Laiz dodged that too. What came next was an unexpected switch to Sarada. This time, Laiz had to mix in a few parries with his dodging as his body didn't have the proper burst of speed required for Sarada's fast and elegant style without a constant output of chakra.

Laiz noticed that Sarada had her sharingan activated. She was probably trying to get herself familiarized with Laiz's movements.

And Laiz felt that his guess was right. As each second passed by, Laiz had to put more thought to his dodging as Sarada's attacks started to become much sharper. She caught Laiz with a final surprise, jumping away just as Laiz misread her movement and throwing three shurikens.

Although two of them were blocked, Boruto closed in. Laiz estimated both the shuriken and Boruto to arrive at the same. He could have just retreated back, but Boruto's timing was perfectly executed as Laiz was already in the process of blocking the last shuriken. Having no choice, Laiz rotated his body to block the shuriken and gave enough speed to spin back towards Boruto with a slash of his stick.

The sound of wood freshly colliding with flesh reverbed on the air. An area of Boruto's skin became red in pain. Yet, Boruto couldn't help but smirk mischievously as his hand only responded by tightening his grip around the the stick.

"Sarada!" Boruto shouted in trust that she knew what she had to do

"I got it!" And right he was, Sarada released a similar smirk and threw a fast kunai towards Laiz.

"..." Despite the closing kunai, Laiz kept his calm. He knew that the kunai would reach him if he didn't flee, but he can't afford lose that easily. So, he channeled his chakra to his wind affinity and created a circular wall to where the kunai would hit, all in the same time as the kunai was 3 meters away from piercing his skin.

Boruto and Sarada's eyes widened with shock. Not only was Laiz keeping up with them without much effort, during the whole battle, Laiz rarely performed any hand signs for his jutsu. Although they knew there were some that didn't require this, few of them were as efficient or powerful as the ones Laiz had showcased.

Laiz smiled in approval, before punching Boruto away from his stick.

...

Laiz stood with not a single sign of fatigue as two genins laid on the ground, heaving their chest in greed for air. Mitsuki had walked from the sidelines and helped the two with a cup of water. Sarada and Boruto didn't even question where Mitsuki had gotten the cup from and dived for the drink desperately.

"The stick is still in my hand" Laiz stated after waiting for the two to absolutely devour the drink.

Despite her body's protest, Sarada stood up shakily and took in a deep breath.

"I'll just ask for the team change myself!" She shouted and prepared to leave.

Laiz smiled and asked one simple question,

"Why?"

Sarada turned back with a frown, annoyed at having to explain herself again

"I told you in class, it's balance!"

Laiz's smile widened to the point where Sarada felt the inch to punch it off his face.

'Actually, a kick might be more suitable' Sarada thought, annoyed at Laiz possibly not taking her seriously.

"Really? I think you and Boruto did well" Laiz said as if he were talking to a child. No doubt that he had already read her mind.

Although annoyed at Laiz's tone, Sarada looked back to the fight and was surprised to find that what Laiz had said was the truth. She ignored Laiz's exaggerated illustrations of the fight and her team's amazed 'Ohhs!' to analyze. And indeed, no matter which perspective she looked at it, their combination was fine, from the way they switched, communicated and made use of each other's ability. It was all above the standard anyone would expect from a first day of a Genin's team.

"But how..?" Sarada muttered quietly.

After finishing his demonstrations with an awesome flip, Laiz walked over to Sarada with a presence opposite of just a second ago.

"It doesn't matter if you're complete opposites, it's only when a team can't synchronize their differences will it fall due to imbalance. Besides.."

Laiz looked at the Boruto and Sarada despite his blindfold and smiled playfully

"I think you two get along just fine. Only in a different way"

Boruto spit his cup of water in shock

"Like a lover's quarrel" Mitsuki agreed with Laiz with a small smile of his own.

"Yup!" Laiz gave Mitsuki a thumbs up with a corresponding smile.

Sarada spit her non-existent cup of water and chased the two angrily.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Comments:

 **Noxynox** **-** Thanks for the genuine words! With word like these, i don't think i would discontinue :) As for Romance.. I've actually been thinking about it. It's just that i don't know who would go well with Laiz, feel free to suggest one if you like.

 **Loser Stuck in Memory Lane -** I plan to make Laiz stronger in other areas, of course. As for sage mode, i'll see what i can do. Thanks for the encouragement once again! And don't worry, i don't feel too dispirited by the lack of comments.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 21**

 **First mission**

The large bright sun hung just above the horizon, hitting all houses, buildings and people of Konoha, signifying the early start of a new day. This included Laiz and his students who had the perfect perspective from their large table besides the cafe's window. Outside the window, you could see this view as clear as glass despite the tall buildings and houses in the village in appreciation to the large pedestrian that split everything into two. This created a straight, unobstructed line towards the rising sun, as if nothing can get in the way of nature.

"Sensei, are we finally staring our first mission?" Boruto turned to Laiz and stood up in excitement. Laiz chuckled as he switched his attention to Boruto and let out his usual smile.

"Yup, I've talked to the Hokage about it so we can go today. Right now though, we have to receive the details from the Hokage himself" Laiz informed as he sipped his coffee slowly in appreciation of the heavenly drink.

Sarada shifted on her seat, finding Laiz expressions uncomfortable

"Umm.. Aren't missions classed in rank? What rank is the mission we're taking?" Sarada asked partly curious but mainly to stop Laiz's self absorbed attention with the cup of coffee..

"You're right, missions are ranked from D to S.. From that, we'll be taking a C-rank mission" Laiz stated and he raised his hands in attention for a waiter.

"What would you guys like?"

Laiz ordered for a full meal, while the other three asked fewer things as they already had breakfast before leaving their home. The rest of their time was basically spent on little talks and occasional arguments between Boruto and Sarada which always somehow managed to involve Mitsuki.

...

Laiz left the cafe with a satisfied stomach as Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki followed not too far behind him.

"When are we leaving for the mission?" This time Mitsuki asked the question

"As soon as we receive it" Laiz said sidedly as he waved to a few familiar faces walking past him. He really did garner a lot of trust and popularity due to taking so much D-rank missions. Now, he has to deal with the occasional appreciation and attention whenever he walked in public. Not that he minded, of course.

"Wow.. I thought you were new to Konoha..?" Boruto could only stare in amazement at the fact that Laiz could get this much recognition in a short amount of time. Mitsuki and Sarada nodded along, now that they thought about it, even Boruto didn't get that much recognition from people. And he was the Hokage's SON.

Laiz let out a small laugh in response, if he told them that he did it through countless D-rank mission voluntarily, they probably wouldn't be as amazed. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his face, and said seriously

"..It must be my face"

Boruto and Sarada stared at Laiz flabbergasted at Laiz's expression, it's as if he found it bad to be 'Beautiful'. Mitsuki walked past the two and stopped short from Laiz, he inspected Laiz's face closely, who in response gave his widest smile as well as a peace sign

"Must be.." Mitsuki said as seriously as Laiz. Boruto and Sarada couldn't help but protest at their friend's confidence feeding. Sarada shook her head while Boruto sighed beside her

"You're kidding.. No matter how true it may seem, you can't just agree with her so honestly.."

Mitsuki and Laiz stared at the two before glancing at each other, they started walking as they both chuckled mysteriously.

...

"Listen up," The Hokage, Naruto looked at Laiz's team, the tree Genins in particular and started

"The mission you will be taking is C-rank. The objective is to protect a carriage throughout it's journey to a village at the middle of Konoha and Sunagakure"

"May i ask what is inside the carriage?" Sarada spoke up and asked towards her role model.

"There's actually to carriages, one is filled with trades made in Konoha and another is their unused products" Shikamaru spoke from besides Naruto and took out a scroll containing the actual request from the client.

"Hah! This'll be a piece of cake after all!" Boruto smirked in confidence

Naruto frowned,

"This may be a C-rank but, what's truly important is teamwork and co-operation. You could fail if you don't take this seriously" Laiz could already see the complexity of Boruto and Naruto's relationship. He may have not watched a single episode of the series but he still watched little clips to know a bit. From what he could tell both had their faults in the matter, of course he wouldn't say that here. It would seem rude after all.. He can just do little things from the sidelines.

"Right, right" Boruto agreed uncaringly. Naruto could only sigh at this and finish it off.

"That's basically the gist of your mission, if you encounter anything unexpected, make sure to report it, especially if it increases the rank of the mission.

Laiz and the three genins nodded, although Boruto seemed a bit reluctant at following this order, actually any order from Naruto. Laiz smiled, and looked back to his three Genins

"Are you guys ready?"

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki nodded in synchronization

/-/-/-/-/-/

This was all i could muster.. I didn't have time so i did all of this today, i'm sorry for the uneventful chapter.

Comments:

 **Karuma012 -** Don't worry, your thoughts are what all matters. And thanks for the kind words! :)

 **Loser Stuck In Memory Lane -** Thanks for the constant feedback! I really appreciate your sharp thoughts on my chapters, it just keeps me encouraged :) As for future worlds, I will definitely take those suggestions in consideration.


	22. Not a chapter

Will upload next week. Too tired and busy.

Sorry...


	23. Chapter 23

**The Story of a Dreamer - Chapter 22**

 **Training!**

Boruto and Sarada marched sluggishly through the harsh sun that hang brightly over their heads placing an invisible weight to the two.

Laiz looked back to his student from the carriage's roof noticing that they would soon reach their limit, it looked like they needed their rest. He helplessly smiled and called them back.

"Boruto, Sarada" Laiz took out a large umbrella and placed it on top of the roof before jumping off.

"Get on the roof and rest for now" Laiz said to the two as he pointed behind him with a gently smile.

He took out an umbrella of his own and twisted it. Due to neglecting his body for magic, Laiz was far from a shinobi's physical fitness. He kind of regretted that decision now. Luckily he can make due with his chakra for now. Boruto and Sarada's expression changed drastically and returned a smile of joy in return. They didn't even question as to where the huge umbrella came from and ran under it with haste. Laiz could only smile at the dramatic scene as the two melted in bliss under the shade. On the other hand was Mitsuki, who seemed completely fine despite the current conditions.

"You can join them of you want" At first, Laiz had been surprised to find Mitsuki completely fine and void of fatigue but got used to it, unlike the two who made it clear they were jealous and envied Mitsuki's resistance.

"Actually," Laiz gazed at the skies and spoke before Mitsuki can respond.

"It's about time for some snacks," Laiz motioned Mitsuki to follow. He opened his inventory and jumped back under the umbrella with a soft smile. Mitsuki sat down besides Boruto and stared at Laiz in confusion. 'just where will he get the food from? It didn't look like he had a scroll on him.'

Laiz browsed through his inventory and scrolled down before taking out a basket. The three gaped and stared at Laiz fixedly. Was he hiding a scroll somewhere?

"It's a jutsu," Laiz handed out a dango each for them as he explained casually.

"Eat up, there's some more in the basket if you're not satisfied with that" Boruto and Sarada's gaze lingered on the food dazedly as they looked at Laiz's smile in a different light.

"Oh right. Feel free to take some as well, sir" Laiz said sincerely at their elderly client

The elder laughed lightly "How kind of you, " he said as he took a sandwich as if he were waiting for the cue the whole time.

...

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki stared fixedly at Laiz. Their faces revealed a mixture of awe, confusion and surprise. Even the the elder couldn't hide his shock and stared at Laiz from time to time. Contrary to their emotions, Laiz laid peacefully under the orange sun, illuminating his figure as and the book in his hand. However, as normal that may sound, there was something not right... He was hovering on air.

Laiz put down his book and looked at the four in confusion

"What's wrong?" Laiz tilted his head and asked innocently, as if floating in air was something you see everyday

"H-how are you.." Boruto, Sarada and the elder shakily pointed at Laiz in sync. Laiz paused and looked down,

"Oh, this?" Laiz asked rhetorically as he performed tricks in air

"It's a jutsu" This wasn't exactly true, It was actually a spell from from Oswald's library and was one of the few about flight spells. Although the original spell had its differences due to the different energy, it was the same thing on a fundamental level.

Boruto ran straight to Laiz and jumped around in excitement,

"I wanna fly too! Teach me PLZ!" Boruto's face came close to Laiz, revealing two stars shining brightly in anticipation. Laiz could only laugh at Boruto's at this.

"Alright, alright" Laiz grabbed Boruto's head away from his "I'll teach you later"

...

Laiz and his students came back from the mission without a single problem after delivering the elder and his supplies to his village. They had barely come across anything interesting throughout the way besides a few weak rogue shinobi.

"I DID IT!"

Laiz looked down to see Boruto waving towards him, with a smooth decent, Laiz made it down to Boruto.

"SENSEI! I've finally done it! Watch!" Boruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Sarada and Mitsuki moved beside him to observe. After a few seconds of concentrated silence, Boruto's body floated in air. Before quickly rising higher and higher until he was eventually 20 meters off the ground.

Boruto looked down and grinned,

"That's not all!" Boruto focused once more and started flying more fluently as each second passed. It was as if he were a bird. Laiz smiled widely, Sarada shook her head with a smile while Mitsuki looked up in calm amazement. It as he said, he's finally done it.

"Sarada, Mitsuki. Let's pause our training for now" Laiz said to the two, who nodded in response.

"Alright. Boruto come here!" Laiz called Boruto over, there was still another part to this flight spell. Or in this case, flight jutsu

"Congratulations, Boruto!" Laiz said wholeheartedly, seeing Boruto work hard on this jutsu for a week was not only hilarious and entertaining, but also prideful as a teacher.

"Although it looks like it needs some work before it can be more useful, that should be possible at the pace you're going" It wasn't just a compliment, it was also the truth. Honestly, it was no wonder Boruto was considered a genius. Learning a jutsu with a week's time was already considered extremely good, much less the flight spell.

"Hahaha.. Well it's thanks to you, sensei" Boruto laughed embarrassed

Laiz grinned,

"As a reward, how about i show you a demonstration of the next stage?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Finally! A new chapter after two weeks.. Honestly, I've been pushing this back day after day due to losing some interest, but I've done it :D

Sorry about that..

Reviews:

IRouge III - I think i did write Laiz mentioning a lie of where he came from. Although it was really vague. As for Kakashi appearing randomly.. I don't know why.. It just kind of made sense in my my mind at the time. Sorry if that bothered you.. I kinda realize how illogical some parts seem and how much details I've left out in some scenes. Hopefully there aren't too many😅 Thanks for the feedback! :)

Loser Stuck In Memory Lane - Thanks for the concern as always. And i think I've had more than enough rest already. 😂


	24. Hiatus

Hiatus

I'm sorry to say but, I've lost interest in this novel. I feel that everything is happening with no order or goal which isn't bad, but it just doesn't work when i'm not in a specific mood. And i don't get that chance often. Besides that, I've also recently started working and barely have enough time to write besides the weekends and at night. I don't know when i'm gonna continue this, but for now its on halt.

On a side note, i'm starting a new novel. Like i said, I've started working so the frequency of updates are bound to be slow. Make sure to check it out If you're interested

Sorry :(

(btw, "One piece - to the grand line" came up while writing this and i can't help but feel like i'm moving forward. A cool coincidence)


End file.
